


Perfect Pussy: WereWolf rewrite

by Mystic818



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Cat/Human Hybrids, Doctor/Patient, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Veterinary Clinic, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 48,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic818/pseuds/Mystic818
Summary: Same stories but with Were wolves
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

It happened on a regular day when my sister Kenzy and I were going to visit a friend of hers, I was sitting in the back seat with my 16-month-old niece as Kenzy drove and jammed to the radio.

I don't know why we were visiting her friend I just know that I was coming to take care of my niece while Kenzy visited with her friend.

She drove down a winding road of infinite houses that all looked the same, until we reached a house that mirrored the other houses, with its the white brick walls, blue banisters, and green roof but the only difference was the purple front door while the others had either blue or green.

She parked in their driveway around the back of the house and she quickly got out leaving me to get my niece out of the car, but I had trouble juggling my purse and the diaper bag as well.

I was finally out of the car when she called back to me.

"Hey just leave the diaper bag and your purse in the car we wont be long." She lied as she usually does as she climbed the small stairs up to the front door. I huffed a breath as I gently tossed the two bags into the seat and shut the door in time for her to lock the car with a sounding beep.

I looked up at the tall 2 story house and felt an eerie chill going down my spine making me shiver in my heeled ankle boots.

"Come on, they are waiting." She said making me hurry gently so as not to wake my sleeping niece.

We stood at the back door for only a moment when a big man opened the door, she was maybe 250 lbs but she wore it well she dressed like she was a high class lady and morphed her fat into curves of bulging bosom, hips, and thighs, she wore loose jeans that looked designer, a pink striped shirt with short sleeves and a high collar, though she tried to dress nice but her clothes had stains and she smelled rank.

"Oh goody I was wondering when you were gonna get here." She said with a half smile showing her missing teeth holes and her black crooked teeth that remained with a flying gesture to welcome us into her home,

"Hi, this is my sister Angel." Kenzy said motioning to me.

I noticed instantly that the house wasn't an HGTV house, it had a smell of antique perfume covering the smell of mold, pet odor and garbage, the carpet was an old pine green with dark spots in some places though it gave off a pet smell. the walls were covered in a floral wallpaper that had seen better days and on some tables and places there were piles of misc things, it was a hoarders house with tall towers of junk.

"Welcome, Angel." Mona said shaking my hand.

"Thank you." I replied

At least thats what I could tell before I could even walk into the house, it felt foreboding but inviting at the same time, I followed my sister through the door and instantly felt like I was trapped, but my feeling was overpowered but a gasp made me turn to find the woman holding her head and grasping the wall.

"Are you alright Ma'am?" I asked her in concern.

"Hmm? Oh yes dear I am fine. I'm sorry. We don't get much visitors here and those that we do changes the way the house feels occasionally and please call me Mona." She said lightly patting my back as she lead me through the back foyer.

We walked past the kitchen that had modern upgrades in some places but still had the look of an old country kitchen, while some dirty dishes were laying about and they have mold or a rotten smell.

I looked ahead to find Kenzy gone and I was lead into a living room where an antique couch sat almost falling apart and smelled like antique perfume just like the rest of the house, a new flat screen was laying a movie while lemonade and cookies were laid out on the coffee table.

"You can wait in here and please make yourself at home." Mona said giving me a smile as I sat on the antique couch and laid my niece on my chest, I laid back against the couch and watched the TV while I waited for my sister to reappear with her friend.

Elsewhere in the house, my sister was laughing with her friend at the social media profile of a boy while Mona sat at the kitchen table with her husband.

"Which one do you think it is?" He asked his wife who was fighting a migraine.

"The younger one, Angel, Kenzy has never been here before so when she first came in nothing happened but as soon as Angel stepped into the house, I felt him, he wants her." She said rubbing her temple.

"I would question you but I know from the last time not too." He said giving her some aspirin.

She popped the aspirin and drinking some lemonade with it.

At some point, I fell asleep because I was awoken by a crash of lightning.

I looked up to find my sister next to a girl the same age as her as they played with my niece and they looked outside at a very dark sky and Mona sat in a pink armchair

"What time is it?" I asked as I stood up.

"Its 8 pm," Mona said as she looked up at me.

"Oh we should be getting home Kenzy, Mom is probably worried sick," I said with worry looking out at the storm.

"Absolutely Not," Mona said standing up with authority.

"It is much too late and far too dangerous especially with a baby. No, both of you must stay the night. I insist." Mona said with a caring and sincere smile.

"I don't mind," Kenzy said happily looking at her friend.

"But..." I tried but was silenced by Kenzy handing me her car keys.

"First I need you to go out to the car and get the diaper bag meanwhile I will call Mom and let her know," she said quickly pulling out her phone as Mona lead me to the back door with a bit of force.

"There now that is settled. Best be quick dear the storm will only get worse." She said as she carefully unbolted the back door of its many locks then held the door open.

I looked out and it was like a waterfall with puddles all around, and a good 15 foot walk to the car from the back door. I was going to be soaked.

"Just be quick and careful dear if you want you can take your clothes off to protect them." She said before I stepped out of the door.

The sad part is that I was actually thinking about it.

"No I will be fine," I said as I turned for a moment towards the door and stopped.

"You sure? Your clothes are gonna get soaked" She said making me stop.

I thought about it again. If I were to get soaking wet I would have to go naked anyway for them to be dried and so I won't catch a cold.

I was slow to take off my clothes and Mona just stood there with a happy smile which made me very uncomfortable but I knew she was right.

She took every article of clothing I handed her until I was down to my underwear, I was shaking as I took them off leaving myself in my birthday suit, I turned to hand Mona my underwear and she had a spine-tingling endearing smile as she looked at my peach-fuzzed pussy.

"That is the most adorable pink Pussy I have ever seen." She said happily as she tossed my clothes into a stinky pile of clothes behind her I gasped at the action before I was pressed onto the wall and my legs were separated as Mona leaned down and pulled my lips apart letting my clit show. I have never shown anyone my vagina because it has always been a magnet. Ever since I was little if anyone gets a look at it they are instantly drawn to it.

"Mona?" I asked her as she flicked my clit with a smile and sparkling eyes that held inner meaning.

"So cute." She said flicking my clit and pressing a finger inside my virgin hole.

"And a virgin, its so sweet." She said endearingly as the gently wiggled her finger.

"Mona," I said feeling my pulse quicken, then she suddenly stopped and stood up releasing me.

"Its very pretty, now be quick you sister needs the diaper bag." She said pulling my shoulder and leading me towards the door and pushed me out and I felt the chill of the stormy air touching my naked body.

For a moment I felt the trapped feeling disappear until I began to get drenched feeling the cold water run over my hot naked body like a shower but more cold and open, I ran as carefully and quickly as I could to the car, I grabbed my purse and the diaper bag pulled them against my body and leaned over them to keep them a dry as I could then closed and locked the door.

I was soaked when I got back to the house feeling drips cascading over me with ticklish tingles.

"Good girl." Mona said as she laid down a towel for me to step on, her daughter who is Kenzy's friend was nearby. They didn't let me in the house just yet but I was under a covered porch.

"I can take the diaper bag." The daughter said looking at me then noticing my pussy and giving a surprised look as I pulled the bag away from me and handed the almost dry bag to her as she looked at my face then ran off as Mona took my purse.

"Alright, dear now you just stand there and dry off for a moment. While I take your clothes to be washed." She said gathering up my things and began closing the door to leave me outside.

"What?" I asked as I shook with a cold chill.

"I accidentally threw your clothes onto the dirty clothes pile and now they are dirty so they need to be washed, so I will be right back. You just wait here and dry off" She said with a stern look, closing the door on me leaving me naked and outside and I got scared when I heard the locks of the door click into place.

I was hesitant but I gave in, there wasn't anyone around to see me so I was reluctant but obedient.

I set to work ringing my hair as I waited for a few seconds when I heard footsteps, I turned to find an elderly man holding an umbrella and heading right towards me.  
"Hello there." He said making me try to cover myself.  
"Hello," I said with kindness.  
"Locked out?" He said coming up to stand next to me and shook his umbrella splashing me with more rainwater.  
"Sort of. I am too wet so I am drying off before I can enter the house." I said barely looking at him while I felt his eyes wandering me.  
"Ah, yes. well at least it's not too cold and you seem to have a good fur coat on you." He said happily tapping my hair covered pussy before he quickly opened the lips and looked down with a smile.  
"Uh. Thank you." I said happily before lightly pulling away, suddenly a smack hit my right butt cheek making me jump and turn to find Mona giving me a hard stare.  
"Don't be rude Angel, he was just admiring you," Mona said giving me a stern look of disapproval.  
"Yes, Mona," I said bowing my head I looked dejected as if I was her child who just got caught being bad.  
"Now hands to the side and apologize." She said with cold eyes making me turn back towards the man as she held my neck making me bow and apologize.  
"I'm sorry for my rudeness sir," I said obediently with a little fear.  
"It's alright. No harm done. Hello Mona. I see you have a stray visitor." The man said happily looking at me as Mona still had her hand on my neck holding me still as the man gazed at me.  
"Indeed. Would you like to finish petting her she is really sweet?" Mona said happily making the man's face light up.  
"Oh, with pleasure." He said happily before reaching down while I gasped as he began to actually pet my mound.  
"What a good pussycat." He said leaning over me rather menacingly.  
"Indeed. She will be staying the night." Mona said happily as the man reached in and began to flick my clit rubbing cold rainwater into my hot crevices.  
"Your very lucky then, little Kitten. Mona’s house is like a dream." The man said as I felt his calloused finger scratching my clit and making it stand at attention.  
"Thank the man nicely Angel. Be a good girl." Mona said squeezing my neck.  
"Thank you, sir," I said beginning to shake.  
"Your welcome Angel." He said pressing his finger inside of me making me shudder.  
"Mmm. Yes, you will enjoy your stay at Mona's house. I will even bring around Angus, you too would get along nicely." He said making me really scared.  
“Oh yes, Angus does love cats.” Mona said clapping her hands excitedly.  
“Indeed, he has been a good boy. Angus is my pet werewolf he has been in wolf form and behaving well for the past month.” The man said happily still stroking my insides with a smile aimed at me, I shivered with a physical and metaphorical chill down my spine before Mona quickly yanked me inside the house.  
"Alright well best be getting off to bed it's getting late." She said with a smile before the man shook her hand as she handed him a wad of money before closing the door.  
"You did very good, Angel." She said with a smile looking once again my pussy

"How many other children do you have?" I asked curiously trying to change the subject looking at her as she began to lock up the many locks to the back door.

"15 total. Come along, haven’t got all night. Lockdown is in a few minutes." She said waving at me to hurry, making me follow her.

"Lockdown?" I asked as I walked through her house.

"Yes. I have a strict policy that my children are to stay in their rooms for the night and guests are no exception." She said.

"Come along I will show you to your room for the night." She said as I follow her, I tiptoed to join her as quick as I could as I covered myself with my hands and arms.

"Mona do you have a towel or some clothes I can use to cover up with?" I asked cautiously while she quickly led me through a door I haven't been in before.

"Nonsense, your clothes need to be washed and any other clothes belong to my other children, now would you really want me to take clothes from my children just for a guest?" She asked me with a smile that made me feel like an idiot.

"No Ma'am," I replied nervously.

"And I can't give you any of my clothes your what 50 lbs smaller than me? They would be too big for you, as for a towel I already dirtied up one for you to stand on, I would rather not waste another one before you even showered." She said before opening the door and pushing me in as she followed me through to close the door.

I nodded dejectedly and turned around to start walking in the direction she was leading me to find that I was being stared at by 13 kids ranging from 14 to 21 and their father, an old man of 300 lbs with a receding hairline a middle-aged wrinkly face and a lecherous smile as he looked at me, they all sat in a cozy family room while watching a movie on a huge projector screen in a homemade movie theater, I tightened my grip on my arms trying to cover myself as much as I could.

"Alright kids its almost time for lockdown everyone to their rooms," Mona said making them all jump up and run past me and through the door, I just came in and as each one past I got my butt smacked 13 times and I kept turning to try to catch them or to cover myself but kept failing.

Then once the children were gone I looked at the door when 2 more smacks happened making me grasp my butt and turn instantly having my bosom puffed out and into the faces of Mona and her husband.

"Angel this is my husband Roy, Roy this is Angel," Mona said with a smile.

"Pleasure Ms. Angel. Welcome to our house." He said as he reached up to cup the underside of my breast and lifted it as he pressed a deep suckling kiss to my nipple like he would have done to my hand.

Before I had a chance to stop him he licked my nipple then kneeled down and grasped the other and began to fondle them as I was pushed against the door.

"Um." I began to stop him but was interrupted.

"Don't worry about my husband dear. He has mind slip moments. Just let him be." She said as she walked out of the room through another door, then suddenly he just stopped a moment later and just stared at my pussy before running his finger on the outside of my slit slowly.

"Come on girl I don't have all day." Mona said waving me over to the opposite door making me stand and Roy continued to rub my pussy before he pushed me back and pressed a deep suckling kiss against it, then he released me pushing me away while he sucked to release my clit with a loud pop as I gasped out loud at the feeling and he just stared lecherously as he watched my clit swell.

I slowly followed Mona out of the room covering myself once more before I felt another smack on my butt to my already swollen butt cheek making me run quickly to follow Mona.

"Come along. Lockdown is in just a moment." She said as she lead me upstairs, the next floor was a vast hallway of many bedrooms.

"Um, Mona where is my sister?" I asked as I followed close behind her as we past all of the closed doors as she went one by one and locked the doors.

"Probably getting ready for bed in her own guest room." She said as she locked the last door.

"But where is it?" I asked cautiously.

"Oh it was the first door I locked, and once a door is locked there is no opening it until morning that is the rule." She said as she walked up another flight of stairs, I followed her until we stopped at a navy blue door.

"Here we are." She said unlocking and opening the door to reveal a room that was decorated for a boy, with 2 green walls, and 2 blue, with a sky blue ceiling, posters of bands and soldiers on the walls, 2 bookshelves filled with all kinds of books, airplane models hanging from the ceiling, a work desk with papers and an unfinished plane set on top, the floor was replaced with a black shag carpet, and in the center of the room was a full size bed with baby blue sheets, a dark blue plaid comforter with matching shams and a bed skirt.

"Whose room is this?" I asked as I turned to find an ensuite bathroom and looking in to find sky blue walls, black shower tile, a garden tub and stainless steel, glass shower stall, that had body wash, shampoo, a razor for an adult male.

"This is my eldest son's room," Mona said with a saddened tone, as she stood in the door.

"Where is he?" I asked still covering myself with my hands.

"He moved to college. One year ago." She said looking around.

"Oh, should I be in this room? What is he studying?" I asked curiously while also trying to get me back to my sister.

"No, I only have one guest room and your sister is using it, and it would be impolite for me to put you two together when she has a baby, the baby could wake you. You can stay here for the night, and don't worry all of the rooms are soundproof so you won't hear anything from anyone else. Well, good night then." She said quickly shutting the door and locking it.

I quickly ran to the door and tested it, yup it was locked. I turned for a moment then remembered.

I banged on the door and yelled.

"Mona wait I need my phone." I banged again.

"Mona?" I screamed. I tried for another minute but nothing.

I was trapped.

I dropped my hands as I didn't feel the need to cover myself when there was no one else around anymore.

It felt strange to be naked and in a boys room.

I shivered again and looked at the ensuite bathroom.

I ran a nice hot bath and even with the men's shampoo and body wash I still cleaned myself up.

ELSEWHERE IN THE HOUSE

Mona was putting Angel's clothes on herself then looked at her purse and phone before putting the phone in the purse then behind a locked door.

"Do you think this is the one that will break the curse?" Roy asked his wife as he laid naked on the king size bed and rubbed his erection at the thought of Angel's big globes while he watched his wife dress like her.

"I hope so," Mona said as she joined her husband in bed, she straddled him and looked down at him with a wicked smirk.

"Let the curse begin." She said before leaning down to kiss him and staking herself on his erection.

BACK IN THE TOWER.

I stepped out of the bath as the water drained, I was freshly shaven and clean but once again feeling a chill after the hot bath and soaking wet.

I looked around and noticed there were no towels anywhere, none in the linen closet and none under the sink, I went out to the bedroom and opened the closet to find some clothes. But to my utter shock, the closet was empty, no clothes, no towels, no socks, or shoes, there was nothing but a box of old football trophies.

I resigned myself with a sigh, I went back into the bathroom to wring my hair out before I went to the bed and climbed in, surprisingly it was warm and smelled fresh and clean with a manly musk.

I slowly began to drift when I bright light woke me up, I sat up letting the blanket fall to reveal my breasts as I watched a big ball of light shifted into the figure of an elderly human man, then the light vanished and there he stood, a tall muscular elderly man he was naked with salt and pepper hair that barely tickled his nose. He was gorgeous with handsome wrinkles on his face and body.

He turned and looked at me with piercing eyes that grew in shock when they saw me.

"Who are you?" I asked cautiously.

"Austin. You are in my room." He said nonchalantly as I pulled the blanket up to cover myself.

"What are you?" I asked getting fearful.

"I am a ghost." He said turning towards me before he jumped on the bed an pinned me down, I screamed and fought against him but he was too strong for a ghost so I was utterly helpless as he handcuffed my wrists to his metal headboard.

"LET ME GO! HELP! KENZY!" I screamed and shouted but no one came.

"Your wasting your breath." He said calmly as he tied my ankles to his footboard making me stop shouting, there was a foot and a half of rope that was left slack from my ankle to the footboard allowing him to move my legs as he wished.

"The room is soundproof. No one can hear you and even if they could they can't come everyone is locked in their own rooms while Mona has the only key and she wants you to be in here with me." He said with a lecherous smile mirroring Roys as he circled the bed admiring my birthday suit but mostly my pink pussy.

"Why?" I asked as tears flowed down my face.

"Because there is a curse on this family, I found my bride in this very room with another man so I killed her, killed him then killed myself, I have been cursed to remain here until I find the perfect Pussy to please me to free me." He said as he climbed on the bed and in between my legs and just stared at my maidenhead with his smile before carefully ran his fingers over my slit with gentle caresses.

"So does the curse break if the perfect one is found?" I asked as his attentions were awakening my virginity and his hot breath gave me tingles on my cold body.

"Yes, Once I have had the perfect pussy I will be set free from this curse." He said before he leaned down and began to make out with my lower mouth flicking my clit with his tongue and his fingers gliding around my inner muscles before they hit my G-spot and he began gentle and rhythmic presses into it and he did matching movements on my clit.

I gasped and pulled on my restraints in surprise as I groaned. "Please. I am a virgin." I said among my groaning which made him suckle, flick, and press even more until I screamed in pleasure as I came just as a lightning bolt hit the house and I felt the electricity in the air aiding in my orgasm.

He was quick to press his penis to my entrance and slide himself home gently breaking my hymen and filling me up making me groan and scream and fight, but I coud do nothing as my lasting orgasm milked him as he began to pump himself.

I could feel my strength failing me and I was close to falling asleep but I was getting hotter as he pumped.

"Oh yes, the perfect Pussy. feels so good." He said before he erupted and leaned over me to make heavy pumps into me and I felt his cum pool in my womb, making me cum again as another lightning bolt shocked me.

I had never had an orgasm before tonight and I had 2 of them, it felt a little painful but very pleasing, and I knew it was good because I fell asleep during my come down as I felt a gentle hand massaging my outer labia while giving minor flicks until I was out.

THE NEXT MORNING.

Mona had unlocked all of the doors but Kenzy was the first one up.

"Mona can you please wake my sister I need to go. I have to drop off my baby at daycare and then I have to go to work. I am so late." She said rushing to gather her things as Mona handed her the car keys and the newly packed diaper bag.

"No, the power was out too long last night so I couldn't get her clothes washed in time and besides your already late so you go and just leave her here for the day. You can come to pick her up at the end of the day." Mona said as she ushered Kenzy to the back door and out into the shining morning dawn.

"Ok, but only because I am late I will be back later," Kenzy said buckling her baby into the car seat before driving off while Mona waved and giving her a smile that held her deep secrets with a deep evil chuckle.

ANGEL

I was awoken by the sound of tires and an engine, I sat up groggily and looked out the window in time to see Kenzy driving off without me, I tapped on the glass and screamed but she didn't hear me it was then that I noticed my limbs were untied but my arousal and made a stain on the bedding and Austin was gone.

I sat up and rubbed my face before the door was opened and Mona came walking in wearing a simple magenta dress with yellow flowers.

"Your sister was running late for work and it would take to long to get you up and ready so I told her you can stay here with us for the day and she can come to get you later so, for now, breakfast is ready." She said gently grasping my arm and began pulling me out of the room before she turned around and locked it.

"But what about my clothes," I asked as she gently led me back down the steps and into the chaos of her children getting ready for their days at school or work.

"Oh the power was out last night for about 2 hours so the washing machine kept them sitting in water that turned nasty so I have to rewash them but not to worry they will be ready in no time. BREAKFAST." She said as she lead us all downstairs and she sat me down on a chair as the other children sat down to eat at the large dining table.

My nudity was on full display but I tried to keep myself covered as best I could.

"Arms to the side Angel we have table manners here," Mona said as she sat next to me, I lowered my arm from my chest slowly showing off my erect nipples as breakfast was being served and bowls of food were being passed around.

I ate calmly as the teen boys across from me were watching my breasts, I tried to lean forward to hide myself as much as I could but...

"Sit up straight Angel, we have good posture and manners in this house, I don't want to spank in front of my children," Mona said making her children laugh.

"Or have my husband give you his punishment." she continued them all laugh harder.

"Yeah make Daddy punish her." I heard one of the children say making the laughter louder.

I was embarrassed but I did as I was told and stood up straight then carefully continued to eat as the boys kept staring.

"Alright almost time for school everyone get ready," Mona said as she began to clear the table.

"Angel since you have nothing else to do you can help me." She said giving me a look while giving the side of my butt a double pat that made me stand and begin to help.

"Yes, Mona." I replied obediently gathering up the dirty dishes from the table.

I walked carrying plates of food in my birthday suit while everyone else was dressed and they loved to stare at me.

"Go on be a dear and wash the dishes," Mona said smacking my butt which made me lose my footing and I stumbled which made me get pressed into the sink, I stood up straight and set to work I didn't know how much she wanted me to clean considering the tall tower of dirty dishes so I just began cleaning what was given to me and dirty water kept hitting my belly and breasts letting it leak down and trickle over my swollen clit giving it a disgusting sting.

"Yes, Mona," I replied, I felt very scared, worried, and trapped all at once at my predicament I felt like there was nothing I could do about it. The doors were all locked with a key and only Mona had it and she keeps it well hidden along with my clothes.

After the dishes, I started the dishwasher.

"Good girl, Angel. Now come help me make the lunches." She said grabbing my nipple with a pinch and pulled me towards the kitchen Island, the pain of my nipple made me blush, I was quick to come next to her and began filling up lunch boxes as the dirty water dried on my skin.

"Yes Mona," I replied monotone

"Don't be dripping dishwater on my children's food girl, I want my children's food clean." She said smacking my butt again, it was already red and pulsating from the other smacks.

"Yes Mona," I said again.

It took me 30 minutes to help with the lunches.

"Alright now let's go." She said motioning me to grab the lunchboxes as she was carrying a bundle herself.

I grabbed the leftover boxes by the handles and followed her, I was not expecting what would happen next, my emotions were starting to get to me most of it was fear, tears clouded my eyes

"Don't waste time girl come on." Mona said though I couldn't see her because I was looking at the floor and through glassy eyes. I walked as best I could and then as soon as I was ok enough I stood up straight and blinked away the fog until I noticed where I was.

Broad daylight, out front of the house, all of Mona kids were lined up, the neighbors were walking around and staring, and a whole school bus of kids were hanging out of the windows, laughing, pointing, and taking pictures.

"Oh my gosh," I said while I tried to run inside but was blocked by Roy.

"Come on girl." Mona said making me cover up with my arms with the lunch boxes.

Roy smacked my butt making me stumble over a step which in turn made all of the children laugh too.

"Alright kids take your lunches," Mona said as the kids surrounded me and began yanking their boxes from my hands while I felt hands grope my breasts and smack my butt.

As soon as I was able to do something the kids were gone and once again I was standing alone and naked.

Mona grabbed me by the wrist and held me next to her as they all boarded the bus and she made me wave them off, while loading and settling took 10 minutes before the bus took off and disappeared into the distance.

"Mona. Can I go back inside." I asked fearfully, though before she could answer a voice called out.

"Mona. Good morning." We followed the voice to see the older man from last night coming up the walk with his large grey wolf.

"Good morning, Mr. Mooney," Mona said as she held my wrist firmly while I tried to cover up.

"Stand straight girl and be hospitable." She whispered threateningly.

I stood up just as the man reached us, his eyes roamed my nudity as he smiled lecherously, and his wolf went straight for my dishwater covered pussy.

"Don't be shy Angel, Angus is just saying hello as wolves do," Mona said holding my neck making me stay still and the wolf smelled my pussy before using his dripping wet tongue to lash at it.

"Can you move him please, I am not comfortable," I asked lightly.

"Now don't be rude, Angus is a good wolf," Mona said threateningly.

"Yeah, he ain't doin' no harm." Mr. Mooney said endearingly as he enjoyed watching his wolf torture me.

"How about a feel Mr. Mooney? She won't mind. Would you Angel" Mona said as she came up behind me and had me stand up straighter even to lean back against her pushing out my bosom into the wrinkly and delighted face of old Mr. Mooney.

"With pleasure." He said happily as he gleefully grasped my breasts and gently began massaging them while I reached my hands to his shoulders but had no strength to stop him.

"Mona, please." I gasped out at the erotic feeling.

"You heard her Mr. Mooney. Get at her." Mona said before she reached down and pulled my cunt lips out letting Angus really dig into my vagina and into the crevices of my labia coating my clit and my hole with his wolf saliva. While Mr. Mooney reached in to kiss my breasts and nipples while his fingers pinched them to attention

I looked around for someone to help but everyone just stopped and watched.

"Can I enjoy that fine pussy cat, Miss Mona?" He asked in between my breasts as another orgasm was building.

"Of course. Have fun." She said happily I was prepared to say something but was afraid as she patted his shoulder making him unzip his pants and pull out his old purple cock.  
“No, please.” I begged making Mona slapped my clit and caused me to flinch and yelp in pain.  
“Do not be rude to my friends, you are my guest, and you will be respectful.” Mona threatened as she held my lips open as Angus continued to lick me while Mr. Mooney straddled over him then he pressed his cock into my hole while Angus kept licking, Mr. Mooney groaned as he sheathed himself within me and I was once again full of unwanted cock and I groaned at the feeling.

"Oh yes, such a perfect pussy." He said happily as Angus retreated while his master began to pump.

"Good girl, get nice and ready," Mona said patting my stomach just on top of my womb, as Angus came around and stood up on his hind legs leaning against us before licking my clit and his master's cock as the wolf saliva became extra lube.

I tried fighting the orgasm but it just kept coming I took a deep breath just as he groaned in my ear and I felt cum pool inside of me again while Mona kept rubbing my womb and Angus kept licking,

I was so close but Mr. Mooney stepped back letting his shrinking cock fall from me just as a small drop of cum was leaking Angus came up and began to clean me with his tongue making me shudder before I was pulled away.

"That will do it." Mona said as she had a hold of my wrist once again and held me behind her while I was taking deep breaths and my build up was charging down without release.

"Aw, and Angus was having so much fun." Mr. Mooney complained as he held the leash of his wolf that was whining and leaping at me while I hid behind Mona in fear.

"I know but you know the rules," Mona said as she slapped my ass hard which made me stumble towards the front door to the house. I could easily try to fight and run but 1. I was naked, 2. I have no idea where I am, 3 my sister would be coming back to get me, and 4 Mona's grip on me was strong.

"Lovely to see you have a wonderful day Mr. Mooney," Mona said as she pushed me through the door and back into the house. I turned just in time to see her close and lock the door.

"You did good my dear. Angus has been in his wolf form for a month now and he deserved a reward" Mona said as she walked past me and slapped my ass again making me turn just before I felt hands on my breasts from behind me to find Roy looking down at me as he groped my breasts.

"Oh Roy, did you enjoy the show?" Mona said watching her husband with a happy smile.

"I did," Roy said pinching my nipples hard making me gasp a small scream.

"Well then, Angel be a dear and help Roy would you?," Mona said making me look at her before I was pulled into the living room and quickly pushed over the armrest of the nasty couch, my neck was held as I heard a zipper then felt another cock at my entrance and could do nothing as it entered me, and I groaned.

Roy pumped hard and fast making me groan into the couch, my clit was being rubbed on the nasty couch fabric making it stick to the stained green couch along with my nipples, my orgasm was building again but I felt Roy convulse and send his cum into my womb as he slapped my ass-hard making me milk him but without cumming.

Roy left me there and walked away I felt his cum dripping from me as I just laid there before I moved around slowly and sat on the couch then suddenly I felt a deep massage on my breasts and looked to find Mona looking at them as if it was a cows udder.

"Your breasts are in good condition. Let's go I have another chore for you." She said pulling me back up the stairs and down a different hallway passing more towers of junk and feeling them brush my naked body as I passed.

"Here we are." She said opening a door to find a baby pink and baby blue room, it had 2 baby cribs with a baby in each a boy and a girl both were being fussy while a much larger crib held a litter of large wolf puppies that were about the size of human babies

"Sit in that rocking chair," Mona said pushing into the wooden chair making me rock, I watched as she picked up the little boy and brought him over to me.

"Here we go." She said laying him in my arms, I smiled in happiness at the young baby watching him move his head.

"How old is he?" I asked looking at Mona before I felt him latch onto my nipple making me gasp in surprise and looking down at the happy baby.

"He is almost 2, she said happily and doing nothing except bringing me the girl.

"Here you go." She said as I held her too and got scared as I felt another latch. The feeling of being suckled from both breasts was hard and slightly painful

"Mona I am not lactating I can't feed them," I said worriedly trying to get her to remove them but she made no attempt.

"Oh don't worry dear they only eat formula, but just doing this can help to calm them enough to sleep," Mona said happily as she watched before she went over to the large crib and pulled out a puppy.

"Now these little guys need the same attention so your gonna help me get them all to sleep," Mona said before she kneeled and separated my lips pressing the puppy's cold nose to my protruding clit making it latch on and massage my lips and it suckled as I jumped and did a slight scream.

I groaned at the feeling as I was suckled.

"Mona," I asked feeling great suction, she didn't answer me she just watched in happiness.

Once the babies were asleep she put them in their cribs then brought me 2 more puppies making them latch onto my thick swollen nipples. This kept up until all puppies had a chance at my nipples and clit and they were all asleep.

She shushed me and pulled one of my sensitive nipples with a painful twist leading me out of the room quietly.

I followed her down the stairs just as the doorbell rang, it was a teenage girl, who was happy and perky.

"Hi, Miss Mona how are you?" She asked happily before looking at me with a smile.

"I am good. How are you Cary?" Mona said closing the door and locking it all up.

"I am good, happy to be back." She said with her large smile looking at me up and down.

"This is Angel she is in my care," Mona said nonchalantly making Cary look at me with a smile then stared openly at my pussy.

"Wow, now that is a pretty pussy. You are so lucky, Angel." Cary said just staring with a smile

"Would you like to try it Cary? It is a very nice experience." Mona asked making me look at her in shock and confusion.

"Sure if you don't mind Mona I would love to." She said before Mona pressed me against the wall just as Cary kneeled, she kept her perky smile as she separated my lips and began glowing at the sight she was given.

"Wow, that IS a perfect Pussy." She said perkily looking up at Mona.

"Have a taste," Mona said.

"Oh thank you," Cary said before digging into me with a moan, I have never been eaten by another girl before but I must say it was nice, she moaned and groaned while she ate vibrating my center.

"That is a tasty pussy," Cary said licking her lips and smiling at Mona before digging in again giving it a good long french kiss with deep guttural moans.

"You can pleasure yourself with her It will feel amazing." She said watching happily as I was scared and shaking.

"Oh yes. I would love too." Cary said standing, she pushed her skirt down to reveal an adult diaper, Mona moved away from me and helped her remove it letting a poop covered thick and long hardened penis pop out, instantly making me scared.

"Aw, someone made a mess. Best clean that up." Mona said endearingly before she pulled the dress over Cary's head as the girl smiled, Mona was gentle and happy but quick as she left Cary in her birthday suit, her breasts poked up happily as well as her dick, Mona took Cary's clothes and left.

"Isn't she great?" Cary said looking at me while she rubbed her poop covered cock and I gave her an unsure smile.

Mona came back with a fresh diaper, wipes, and baby oil.

"Now then lets clean you up." She said making Cary lay down on the nasty carpet, I watched as Mona used the wipe to clean up the poop holding the dick and massaging it into standing after she cleaned it while she cleaned the blue large testicles between Cary's legs and also handing one to Cary making her clean her poop covered hand.

"Mona you are the best at this," Cary said happily while Mona threw the wipes in a junk pile before pouring oil on her hands however she overflowed and it went right on the nasty carpet, however she nonchalantly cupped the puddle that was now murky and dirty then began to rub it into the bald skin of Cary's mound and rubbing along the shaft of her penis and around her testicles.

"There we go, now you girls have fun," Mona said making Cary jump up in excitement and ram into me with full force sheathing home with oily ease.

I moaned as she groaned in happiness, she pumped herself while massaging my breasts and licking my nipples, she worked fast and hard pounding me into the door and came fast filling me up with her own sperm.

"Good girl Cary, now come over here." Mona said making Cary leave me running without release again, I watched as Mona wrapped an adult diaper around Cary and settled it.

"There you go, now we will be gone for a while so you know the drill and have fun." Mona said before Cary ran up the stairs and headed for the Baby room.

"She has been our babysitter since before her transition, such a sweet and lovely girl." Mona said happily.

"Now then." She said grabbing my hand and pulling me along.

"Where are we going now?" I asked as she pulled me to the back of the house and unlocked the back door as I was coming down from another failure to release..

"Time for grocery shopping." She said as she pulled me out of the door leading me and out to her car.

"Mona, I can't go into public like this, I am naked." I said crouching as she was literally pushing me into her stained, trashy, and foul-smelling car.

"Nonsense. You have no choice Your in my care until your sister comes so you have to come and like that since there isn't anything for you to wear.." She said shutting the car door with me inside I tried to open it but there was no handle on the inside nor a window handle, the seat stunk and was sticky and my naked butt and vagina was on it and sticking to it.

Mona mounted the driver seat and started the car.

"But please." I tried while she backed out of the driveway.

"No buts. We need groceries." She said as she drove us down the road and away from the house.

I released a breath and buckled my very disgusting sticky seatbelt and felt it stick to my bare skin.

It took 20 minutes to get to the market and it was an outdoor market that had a good 30 people walking around, while there were only houses surrounding it but an indoor supermarket right next to it. The market was inside the housing community like its own little village.

"Alright, let's go." She said getting out of the car and coming around to yank me out of the car.

"Mona please," I begged but to no avail, as she closed the car and locked it behind me.

"Stop your whining." She said a little angrily before smacking my butt. making me walk, I turned and saw everyone's eyes on me.

"Come on girl. Let's get to work." She said hauling me along.

She picked out a big buggy and I had assumed that she wanted me to drive it for her but she had other plans.

"Alright, Angel in you get." She said holding the buggy still.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Come on I don't have all day." She said as she came around and quite easily lifted me up while everyone watched in amusement, but then she had help as 2 men came up and grabbed my legs as she guided me to sit in the baby seat of the buggy as the men guided my legs into the leg holes.

"Mona," I asked as she pulled out 4 pairs of handcuffs.

"Now stop your moaning before I spank you in front of all of these people." She said as the men helped her handcuff my wrists and ankles to the buggy, then she reached down and got me settled by pushing me forward until my vagina rested on 2 bars that had a small space in between, Mona opened my cunt lips and using the bars to keep them separated and my clit fell out right in between letting my clit and my hole open in the chilly air.

"Yes Mona." I replied feeling the cum leak from me.

"Good girl now these men were nice enough to help us so we need to repay them. You men enjoy my little friend while I look at these grapefruits as payment." She said walking off and leaving me as the men grabbed my breasts and began to massage them. and suckling my nipples while their other hands went down to massage my sodden vagina then pinch and flicked my clit making it swell and getting stuck in between the bars, Then they both took turns rubbing their cocks along my clit before slipping inside and fucking me hard until they released inside of me

I moaned as they massaged me, I had to endure it until Mona was done and she shooed them away and drove the buggy.

10 minutes later we were stopped.

"Ah, Mona nice baby you have although she is bigger she is supposed to be." I heard making me look to find an older man who had a White wolf with him that had a long leaking tongue.

"Almost. She is the sister of my daughter's friends and she is in my charge until her sister comes to get her." Mona said as she leaned down to pet the White wolf.

"Hey there boy I have a treat for you." She said as she turned to her purse letting the man look down at my vagina and I struggled a little but couldn't do anything as he reached down and watched with a lecherous smile as he played with my clit and lips.

Mona turned back then looked at my predicament.

"Aw, what a good girl you are." Mona sang sweetly like I was a little girl that she was proud of.

"Now then." She said pushing a dog treat into my hole as the man held me open.

They both moved aside as the White wolf came up and attacked my clit with his wet tongue.

"Oh thank you, Mona, what a lovely treat." The man said as they looked happily at my quivering vagina with endearing smiles, as I was licked.

"I thought he would like her. She is freshly devirginized and gets wet really easily and your pet does love a good drink." Mona said as she watched me drip which the wolf gleefully lapped up. I moaned at the feeling of my already red and swollen clit being tortured again especially by the cold air and the rough hot tongue it was easy for me to push he treat out and into the wolves waiting mouth which he ate quickly before returning to my pussy.

A group of early 20-year-old men walked by and watched and laughed while I could do nothing about it.

"Wow, someone has fetishes." I heard one of them say as they pointed and laughed.

"Would you gentlemen like play with her, she doesn't mind it, she actually loves it," Mona said making the men come up and begin to fondle my breasts then took turns suckling, while they took turns flicking my clit and opening my hole letting the wolf tongue attack thoroughly as some even enjoyed fucking me

I endured this torment before Mona broke it up.

"Alright gentlemen I think you have had your fill." She said to the men with a smile to make them release me which the wolf happily took one last long lap before returning to his owner and they all walked away.

"Here we go." Mona said pushing the buggy.

"Mona, I need to use the restroom," I asked her silently.

"Oh well. That's easy." She said before she wheeled the buggy around so that I face away from the market and against a tree.

"Make it quick I haven't got all day." She said I took a deep breath and let out my liquid waste.

"Come on." She ushered make it push a little so that in only a few seconds I was empty.

"I'm done." I said making her pull the buggy around so that I faced the market, she opened her purse and pulled out a dried out and dirty baby wipe, that had lipstick, dried green snot, and a brown stain that I hoped was chocolate.

"Let's clean you up then." She said before going in to clean up my vagina with the baby wipe that felt too dry almost like sandpaper. She paid explicit attention to my clit giving it a few good squeezes, flicks, and pulls before she finished making me feel more raw.

"There we are." She said with a smile and throwing the wipe away before pushing me back into the crowd.

After a while we stopped again but this time Mona was bounced up with a gasp and a giggle to find that a very large muscular Black wolf had bounded its ways between her legs and hoisted her up on his back.

"Hello Rider, good to see you, boy." She said patting his head as his dripping tongue hung out of his mouth with gasping excitement.

"Mona good morning." I heard and looked to find a well-built lumberjack man who held the chain leash connected to the wolf.

"Good morning Tom," Mona said looking at him while I just sat there saying nothing in fear but kept looking back at the wolf.

"Whose your naked friend?" he asked looking at me before reaching down and flicking my clit nonchalantly.

Mona looked back at me with an endearing smile for a moment while the man kept up as they both just stared at me.

"This is Angel she is in my care today." She said endearingly

"Well, Hello Angel." He said happily while his eyes were on my protruding nipples and his finger picked up speed and strength.

"Rider looks thirsty. Do you mind if I give him a drink?" She asked him with a smile looking at the wolf.

"Actually you can take him for the day if you like I know how much he loves being with you and giving you rides so you take him and I can pick him up later," Tom said with a smile still flicking making me build up again.

"Oh, I would love that. Thank you. But first, would you like to have a quick release with Angel? She is a very good girl." Mona said happily making Tom nod and come up to the buggy, I couldn't move as he stood between my legs and freed his penis from the confines of his pants, it was an easy entrance for him as he drove himself home inside of me and in between the bars that held open the door for him.

"Oh yes. Perfect Pussy." He said as he held the bars of the buggy and pulled me into him as he thrusted.

I felt another wolf tongue, but its main focus was on the dangling testicles of Tom.

He groaned as he released in my womb still pumping me and Rider licked. Tom removed himself as Rider followed him still licking his shrinking penis but he easily moved Rider away and tucked his flaccid junk in his pants.

"Here Rider come get a drink," Mona said happily as she pointed him to my leaking hole, the wolf smelt his masters cum and used his long tongue that was soaking wet and touched my swollen clit with reverberating heat while Tom watched then I gasped as he began to drink while I made leaked for him.

"Ah, it's too hot," I commented on the wolf's tongue when it first touched my already heated and swollen clitoris.

Once Tom had an eyeful he walked away.

"Alright onward," Mona said as Rider walked and kept licking me while he carried Mona and she pushed the buggy. My clit had to endure the wolf's thirsty ravishment for the rest of the shopping trip that took 3 hours and to make it worse Mona pulled him off of me when I got too close to orgasm.

I hoped we were getting close to the end at least since we were headed to check out because the cold supermarket and hot wolf tongue was not helping my clit because it was red and swollen, which sadly did not go unnoticed.

"Oh, Angel, your poor clit. It looks so irritated. Come let's get it some medicine." Mona said as she headed towards the pharmacy, she began to look in the vaginal section as my clit was still being assaulted by RIder's tongue and suckling.

"Ah here we are. Mint flavored cooling gel and lubricant good for skin burns and irritations." Mona read out the small bottle of multipurpose gel that was also used as toothpaste.

She unscrewed the bottle and pushed some out onto her finger.

"Hold off Rider here we go, that's a good boy" Mona said as she removed the wolf man then looked at my clit square at the bead then generously rubbed the mint cream onto my clit and instantly I was rushed with an intense cooling sensation and I moaned in slight cooling burn pain and pleasure and even more when she dipped her finger inside with a fresh glob then massaged it into my walls giving my pussy a burning cold feeling.

"AhHhh." I screamed and moaned at the feeling while I lightly fought against my restraints.

"Alright there you go. Enjoy Rider." She said letting the wolf man go back to lick me and intensified the feeling making me scream and moan a bit louder.

I had to endure the hot tongue and cold cream while Mona checked out her groceries and people loved to watch my squirming.

Finally, we were done, she rolled the buggy out to her car and parked it before unmounting Rider to load the groceries into her car.

"Alright now. I have a little treat for Rider so you just sit there while I finish this and he enjoys his treat." Mona said as she peeled a banana then shoved it into my hole and half of the banana was sticking out just before Rider attacked and began eating it like a human would bite by bite. Then when he got down to the part that he couldn't bite he nibbled letting his lips flick my clit as he teeth and tongue were trying to get the banana, and I had to endure the occasional accidental bite of my clit.

"Oh come now Angel give a push to help him out," Mona said making me push and out came the banana slowly just enough for Rider to bite and eat until it was gone and all that was left was the nitty gritty pieces which he happily reached inside to clean up though I still felt a small piece so I pushed a little more until I began to pee, Rider instantly began to lap quickly but I couldn't stop it until I was empty and Rider kept licking me wanting that last piece until finally he reached in deep enough with his tongue and pulled it out.

Mona finished and came up then unlocked the cuffs and 2 more men helped me down from the buggy, though I had to pay them back as well by allowing them to fondle my breasts while Rider licked me some more still tasting banana.

"Alright we need to get home its almost lunch time and I am sure Roy is hungry," Mona said as she opened the back door of her car and ushered Rider in but then she ushered me in next.

I sat down in the back seat on the sticky gross seats while Rider laid down with his head in my lap and went back to licking me. Mona mounted the driver seat and turned around to look, she watched with a smile before she reached back quickly and jammed something harder and grittier in my vagina then patted me happily and Rider dug back in quickly using his paws using his strength to make me turn sideways and lean back on the seat opening myself up and he dug for his new treat while wrapping his thick muscular arms around my legs to keep them in place.

"Good boy," Mona said before turning around and starting the car.

I felt Rider remove the treat and saw it was another small wolf treat in the shape of a bone which he gladly ate, the crunching caught Mona's attention and made her put another one in.

This continued for a good while until she got a call on her cell and I could barely listen over the coursing pleasure through my system that has still yet to release.

"That was Roy he wants us to meet him at his favorite restaurant for lunch," Mona said as she turned the car around.

"But. I am still naked and we have groceries." I tried cautiously.

"No worries its a quaint place and we don't have anything that will go bad too quickly." She said with a smile.

"What about Rider?" I asked as I tried to sit up straight when the treats stopped coming and but Rider held firm and kept eating me with delicious vigor and wet sloppy licks.

"He can come with us they allow wolves." She said happily.

It was a 30-minute drive through the streets and streets of many houses until we reached an outlet mall that was bustling with people.

"Mona there are a lot of people here that will see me," I said terrified and trying to hide while Rider stuck to me and suckling my breasts like a puppy.

"I know. But don't worry they see naked children running around all the time." Mona said getting out of the car and opening the back door to let out Rider and then she pulled me out by my arm.

"Don't slouch its bad posture," she said as I tried to hide what I could and failed, Rider was quick to run under me and get me to sit on him.

"Rider loves carrying people that's why he is called Rider," Mona said as she held the leash and Rider began to trot and lead the way. The bad part was that now the wolf's filthy leash that was chewed up and covered in saliva was now resting on my clit just on top of his spine so as he trotted I bounced and my clit was being jabbed while my breasts bounced and people watched and smiled as we passed.

I felt humiliated but there was nothing I could do about it but accept it, I was lead to the other side of the mall to a large fancy restaurant, and Mona lead Rider with me on top of him right inside and I looked around to find many people dressed in suits and dresses.

"Mona I should not be here," I whispered before she yanked the leash and caused it to slap my clit hard making me moan and lean forward on Rider.

"Not to worry dear. They know me here." She said happily.

"Welcome back Miss Mona. Your husband is waiting," The Maitre' D said happily before he led her which she led me through the restaurant and past many, many people who all got a wonderful view of a naked woman on a wolf.

"Here we are." He said as we stopped in the dead center of the restaurant where all eyes were on me.

Roy sat at a four person table in the dead center of a large fountain on a small stage, Mona was lead over a small bridge while Rider followed, but during his walking he slipped on the wet bridge making me fall off and into the water.

"Come on Angel time to eat." Mona said making me stand from the water and walk towards the table, the waiter tossed a towel over my head before he and another waiter began to rub me down.

"Dry herr hair this is a nice place," Mona said sitting down as everyone watched 2 men dry off my naked body.

"There we are." They said before one of them braided my hair and wrapped it in a bun then pinned it in place.

"Alright enjoy your lunch." The waiter said after he tapped my ass and the other pulled my chair out and I sat down easily, to which Rider nuzzled my leg in apology while whimpering.

"Good girl. don't slouch" Mona said, I sat up straighter showing off my bosom.

"Alright, I will have my usual please," Roy said handing his menus to the waiters as well as Mona.

"Very good sir." The waiters said and left.

I sat there and looked around at the people until I felt cold paws on my thighs making me gasp as Rider went back to licking my poor pussy

"Keep your wits girl." Mona threatened as a waiter came back with a tray.

"Here we are." The waiter said as he set down a plate of stuffed mushrooms and a basket of breadsticks.

"Oh before you make a plate for Rider, he wont be able to leave Angel so you can just use her pussy as his plate for him to eat from," Mona said nonchalantly making me look at her before a waiter pulled my chair out and pointed me towards Mona as she gathered a breadstick and a mushroom.

I wanted to say something, to scream or fight but was deathly afraid so I just watched as she handed the other waiter the breadstick as he knelt down in front of me and I could only watch as he opened my pussy and poured a freshly opened can of dog food right into my pussy then he generously thrust the breadstick into my hole, the breadstick was hot and the salt stung reignited the cold feeling of the medicine but then the steaming mushroom was brought as my cunt lips were opened and searing heat enveloped my clit as it became a key ingredient of the stuffed mushroom.

I moaned in slight pain and leaned forward some, but the other waiter held my shoulders keeping me in place. The decorating waiter pulled my lips towards him slightly to let them wrap around the mushroom head before he pressed his palm against it making it squish against me.

"Perfect, thank you." Mona said as the kneeling waiter stood and the other pushed me back under the table where Rider began to eat he started by licking the head of the mushroom and flicking the breadstick making it jump inside of me.

Mona prepared a plate for me which I generously and gracefully ate while trying not to cry with pleasure as Rider began to nibble on the mushroom and sometimes nibbling on my swollen sensitive clit which was half painful and half pleasurable.

After the appetizer Rider was down to licking the melted cheese that was stuck to my sensitive skin and hair while occasionally getting more bits of dog food from deep inside of me.

The main course arrived and in front of me was placed a plate of Shrimp Alfredo with a side of bratwurst, but before I could dig in I was pulled out again and the waiter kneeled again, carefully and like an artist he used the bratwurst to stuff my vagina again pressing the dog food to the back of my walls I moaned at the hot large sausage filling me up.

Then he decorated it with strategically placed lettuce leaves that were marinated in meat sauce around my mound then he did a strong and slightly painful massage of pulling and stretching of my clit before using a thin slice of raw pig fat he wrapped it around my clit then tied it in place with a half-cooked noodle making sure it was nice and tight which forced my clit to swell at the lack of blood flow.

I shook in place as the other waiter held my shoulders while my vagina was decorated as a plate, for a wolf, He continued to massage my clitoris inside the pig fat making it like a meat lollipop.

I looked around and everyone was watching with laughter and amusement, I kept wondering if my humiliation could get any worse, but I wanted to kick myself for even thinking it.

Once everything was in place Lil smoky weenies that were covered in sauce were placed around my clit making the spices in the sauce cause a stinging heat, then he topped it all of with a steaming pepper sauce that he carefully drizzled over his masterpiece and along the bratwurst once it settled I felt the sting of spiciness and it burned.

The Waiter stood up and I was replaced under the table where I was met once again with a hungry wolf and his startling wet tongue

"Go ahead Angel dig in." Mona said pointing at the shrimp Alfredo.

"And whatever you don't finish I am giving to Rider," Roy said with a serious look that told me exactly what he meant so with grace I ate the dish while Rider ate his, he carefully nibbled the bratwurst then left the main part still inside before he went on to lick at my clit lollipop which was in a lot of pain at the moment because of blood loss.

He was tender and careful as he ate the lettuce first making sure to lick my mound clean before going to eat the little weenies, then finally was my clit, I could still feel it but it had that pins and needles tingle telling me that it was asleep but then the feeling intensified when he bit carefully and then yanked the pig fat off and ate it leaving my clit to pulsate until he went back to lick it, it was a perfect mix of pain and pleasure I tried not to moan as I ate.

Rider was long since finished with his meal even the leftover wurst inside of me was consumed but he just kept licking happily while I still felt the sting of the pepper sauce while his tongue awakened it every time he licked since it was on his tongue.

I was proud of myself that I was able to finish the pasta dish but then dessert came, I knew I was in trouble when a large vanilla cake was brought out.

"Do I have to eat all of this?" I asked worriedly.

"Nonsense, Roy and I will have it too but whatever isn't eaten will be given to the wolf," Mona said happily as she began to dig in and I knew that it would happen because my vagina wasn't decorated this time.

I did what I could until I was too full I could barely move, there was one slice of cake left but Mona and Roy both didn't want it, I couldn't move or do anything as my chair was pulled out and the waiter kneeled between my legs, he mashed the cake together to make a paste, he divided it by half then added milk to one half to make it thinner but not runny.

Then just like an artist he used a cake decorating tool with the paste inside to swirl it like an ice cream around my mound then around my clit until it was a lovely cone swirled cloud.

Rider dug in instantly and the entire place watched because I was not under the table his tongue flicked my clit with precision until he was pulled off again.

The waiter went back in with a brush covered int he cake paste slowly painted my vagina with the thin cake paste and he was generous when he painted my clit giving it deep strokes and letting the bristles caress my clit, he painted and waited, painted and waited, until my clit had a nice thick coating of dried cake paste, when he finished Rider came back and went in for a good licking cleaning out the last o the dog food.

"Now then gentlemen you may take your tips," Mona said with a smile making the 2 waiters go to my breasts and latch on with their mouths and hands massaging and suckling. They only took a few minutes before they had me wide open as each got their turn for a deep fucking within me as the entire restaurant watched and they called out about my perfect pussy.

My vagina was made into a dog bowl for a wolf and my body into a tip for strange men.

Once Rider was finished eating we were done with lunch and it had taken 2 hours just to eat, the waiters helped me to mount Rider again and we were lead through the restaurant and back outside.

The bill was paid and I sat on Rider waiting as Roy and Mona stood talking to people and looking at me with smiles for half an hour then Roy and Mona exchanged loving embraces until...

"Angel, Roy was just telling me that he has to go into work for a few hours so I would like you to go with him, I will take Rider and the groceries home with me but I want you to go help Roy," Mona said as she yanked the leashed making it slap against my swollen clit and I was pushed off with ease.

"But Mona, My sister gets off work soon shouldn't I go back with you and be there when she does?" I asked with a hopeful smile but cautiously, trying to be respectful and not hiding myself while outside and in public while the fall wind whipped at my nudity.

"Oh, nonsense. It would be a shame for you to just sit around waiting when Roy just spent all of that money on your lunch that you ate so you will go with him and work off what you owe and no more arguing or I will spank you here and now." She said with a warning glance.

So I said nothing, standing there with a bowed head and letting the open world gaze my naked body.

"Oh and here Roy this is the cream I used to help her clit, its is red and swollen. Give her a generous dose and I will see you both later. Goodbye." Mona aid handing the mint paste to Roy before loading Rider in her car and taking off, leaving me with Roy, naked, and practically alone.

"Come along girl we haven't got all afternoon," Roy said slapping my ass and pinching my nipple then pulling it to lead me away and towards a nightmare.

"A motorcycle?" I asked perplexed in the middle of a busy parking lot with heavy traffic just a few feet away.

"Yes, I love a good motorcycle, come on hop on I need to give you your medicine before we take off." He said patting the seat.

"Oh you don't have to I am ok, I promise," I said with a trying smile.

"Are we going to have a problem? Because I will spank you myself and I am not as easy as Mona besides she is the rule maker and she wants you to have your medicine." He said giving me a stern look before pinching my nipple again and pulling me to his motorcycle.

He picked me up like a child and set me on the seat before he knelt and opened my lips before giving a good look around.

"She was right you are red and swollen, you should really take better care of your vagina, and you smell horrible like dogfood and restaurant trash" He said before squeezing out a long and thick glob of the stuff then generously applied it directly to my clit and began the massage.

The feeling was instant as the cold fought with the heat of the pepper sauce, I tried not to moan at the feeling, it was cold and burning while his hot a calloused hands felt rough as they flicked me roughly.

After 5 minutes I was dripping and the medicine was well massaged into my skin and just like Mona he pressed his finger into my canal with a fresh glob and massage it into my inner walls making me burn while he pumped his fingers pounding my G-spot.

"Alright, now let's get to work." He said mounting the machine, I straddled it as well as he settled behind me.

He started it up making a deep vibration hit my tender clit and he took off, the wind whipped my naked body and he had me grasp the handlebars so I couldn't cover up.

I heard honks and whoops as we drove in the opposite direction of the traffic I knew my humiliation could get worse, and it did.

"Take the reigns for a minute," Roy said before he let go of the handlebars and left me to drive which scared me, then I felt his rough calloused hands grab my breasts and squeeze.

"You doing great, and don't mind me I just need to hold on." He said in my ear and he did rhythmic movements and pinching of my nipples.

"I think I gave you too much medicine you're slipping around too much I need to brace you hold on." He said grasping my breasts to my body before lifting me up slightly then settling me back down, and I felt his penis slide easily inside of me and he made gentle thrusts while grasping my breasts to control my body movements and the bike's vibrations made him vibrate as well.

Then finally after 10 minutes he finally came sending his spunk within me again he then took the handles and made us pull over and stop, right in front of an animal nursery.

"Is this where you work?" I asked as I dismounted the bike barely noticing the people around me stopping and watching with laughter as my pussy leaked cum again.

"Yes. I own it." He said nonchalantly while he had already quickly put his dick away. I followed him inside and found more people staring at me but I followed right behind Roy though shyly.

"Alright here is where you will be working." I heard him say, though I wasn't paying attention as to where I had followed him too until I felt 4 hands push me forward and I was laid diagonally forward, It was sort of a hammock but it had strategically placed holes which the hands helped put my breasts through and let them hang down.

My legs were separated and tied into an elastic holder and I was off of my feet in an instant, I was tied down with ease when I noticed my breasts were hanging inside a cage of 8 week old puppies and another hole was placed around my vagina while my body closed the hole with ease and a clamp was keeping my cunt lips open and my clit was open for business.

"Now you just lay there and work an I will let you out in 2 hours," Roy said before walking away and leaving me to watch as I was hoisted in the air more and laid out flat and then lowered letting my breast hang in 2 separate glass cages and another was below my pelvis.

The glass gates were lifted and baby animals all came barreling out, I had to lay there and watch as a hoard of wolf puppies began to nuzzle around my left breast looking for nipples, I felt their little mouths until I felt a latch.

A White wolf puppy had found my nipple and began suckling hard while others gave tiny hickeys in the surrounding skin.

Then I felt another latch, I looked to find 5 cheetah kittens nuzzling around the same way before a strong and hungry kitten had latched onto my right nipple while the others nuzzled and nipped at the surrounding skin.

Then a final latch and it was on my clit, I looked down to find a panther pup had latched its little mouth on my clit while its little paws massaged the labia.

I moaned at the feeling, I laid there and endured.

And endure I did, 2 hours I endured, many baby animals switched out letting others have a turn at my 2 nipples and my clit.

Then Roy came back with a Veternarian looking man.

"Hello Angel. Let's get you down." Roy said as the baby animals were pulled from me and I was pulled up then set up before the elastic ties were removed from my body and I was naked once more.

"Angel, This is John he is a vet and I have asked him to look at your clit, it won't take long," Roy said as he grasped my forearm and pulled me along.

"I'm ok. I promise." I said but I was ignored.

Roy yanked me up like a child again and John helped him to lay me out on his exam table.

"That's a good girl," Roy said as he began to tie down my wrists to the table while John went to my legs and tied them in the leash hooks then a gag was put in my mouth because apparently, my pleads were too much for them.

"There now. Give her a good look John. I need to close the store." Roy said turning to leave before turning back.

"Actually, can you come help me right quick I have been meaning to show you something," Roy said walking out of the room with John in tow.

I looked between my legs to find the front window of the shop opening to the main courtyard of the outlet mall as many people looked in and watched as my vagina was put on display directly at the window.

"OK, lets see what we have here." I heard a crinkly voice say. I turned to look and find a really old man with half-lidded eyes slowly walking around me,

"A werewolf in her human form," he said squinting at me and getting close.

"You must be the insemination for breeding. So then we will get you fixed up, and you also need your yearly shots." He said bringing a tray close from the black and grey wolf that was laying and watching me from another table, she was the insemination. I struggled and screamed but to no avail.

The old man sat on a stool in between my legs and I could do nothing as his bony wrinkly hands went to my pussy and spread them pressing his fingers within and began to feel around.

"I just need to find your cervix." He said suddenly he found a good spot, making me moan as he pressed it.

"What is this. I have never seen a wolf with a G-spot before." He said rubbing the spot a few good time making me leak and moan but he stoped before I finished making me groan, but then I felt an intrusion and suddenly a familiar flooding, I looked and saw him pressing a syringe that was pointed at my vagina and instantly knew I was being inseminated with werewolf sperm.

"There, congratulations Mommy. Now we will do your shots." He said patting my belly before coming around with a syringe, I fought hard but for an old man he was strong as he punctured my neck and injected me with who knows what, I suddenly felt a wave of calm overtake my body and my strength was failing me.

"Good girl. All done. Now then the nurse will take care of you so you just rest there." He said before toddling off. I watched as people laughed and took pictures of my open pink flower with my swollen clit and I couldn't do anything about it.

Suddenly my reverie was broken.

"Alright now let's have a look," John said coming in between my legs with a clamp which he generously clamped my lips and opened them to let my clit out into the open, as the people at the window began to take pictures and recording.

"I see you have been torturing your clitoris, it's all red and swollen. Poor thing," he said gently flicking it upward.

"I have just the thing," he said unsheathing a syringe with a clear liquid in it, I got scared instantly, I didn't want another shot.

"I usually use this on werewolves but this works on humans as well." He said with a smile as he pinched my clit and I felt a sting as he punctured my clit with the needle and I felt the chilling rush making my clit stand at attention, I screamed and thrashed but it was pointless as I was injected with something hot and heavy.

It was a running chill surging through my system and making me moan as it turned into a radiating heat that made my body burn, I shook and moaned at the feeling.

"Good girl." He said before he removed the needle from my clit then stuck a finger inside of my vagina and pressed into my G-spot and he began to gently massage it, while his thumb went to rub my abused clit.

"Nice and easy. Angel. That's a good girl." He said with a smile

"Oh please," I begged in my head and cried. My orgasm has been waiting all day and it was becoming painful, I was right on the tip again when Roy came in with a small jar of white goop.

"Now then. Here is Austin's sample." Roy said as John let me go before I could finish my orgasm and my mind was foggy.

"Good," John said pulling out the animal insemination gun making me clear headed quickly in fear.

'Wait what is that?' I thought worriedly still blinking away my fog while lightly struggling in my restraints.

"Now then we just fill this up," John said as he stuck the gun's tip into the white goop and filled the animal insemination device.

"What is that? What are you doing?" I thought without the ability to speak as I was becoming clear headed again.

"And now." John said as he used the clamp from my cunt lips to open my vaginal hole.

"Good vagina. Come look, Roy, it's in perfect condition." John said making Roy come look as more people were gathering around the shop window and watching with mocking smiles.

"Very good," Roy commented moving aside letting the people at the window take pictures of my open pussy.

"Now hold still we don't want to accidentally hurt you," John said as he inserted the animal insemination gun into my vagina and through my cervix.

"No, No. Please." I begged to whomever as I felt the liquid warmth flood my womb adding to the sperm that was already sloshing around.

I moaned and groaned before the empty gun was removed then the clamp was released and my vagina closed up.

"Perfect." Roy said before he began to undo my bindings with Johns help and I was released.

I wanted to flee I really did but Roy had my forearm in a moment.

"Thank you, John," Roy said with a handshake.

"My pleasure. Really, I love inseminated girls like a real gynecologist but with animal utensils." John said happily and then pulled something out of his pocket,

"Here a gift," John said as he came up to me making Roy hold me in place while John wrapped the pink diamond collar around my neck and buckled it in place and I heard the click of a lock, while Roy began to lock similar looking bracelets around my wrists then kneeling down and doing the same with matching anklets.

"There. Beautiful." He said handing Roy the key and the handle to a diamond leash that I didn't notice before that was hooked to my new necklace.

"Indeed it will make things much easier now. Thank you. Mona will love it." Roy said looking at my neck.

"But something is missing," Roy said looking quizzically.

"Ok, maybe this will help," John said coming in front of me while Roy held me in place while putting a headband of pink diamond kitty ears on my head, then he went to glue diamond studs on my face with a silver wire sticking out, it wasn't heavy or uncomfortable.

"Perfect," Roy said looking at me his signature lecherous smile.

"Last thing," John said as I was pressed against the wall as the cooling gel was rubbed on my anus before an object began to be pressed into it making me moan and struggle but I could do nothing as my anus was stretched around the object before a drop came making my anus close around the neck of it and I felt a fullness within and I stopped struggling and just moaned at the feeling,

"While your back there you can enjoy that pussy of hers, it is a great pleasure." I heard Roy say before a fresh dick slammed home making me groan as my arousal heightened because of the injections but John was quick and added his own cum to the race.

I was released and I turned to find a foot long pink furry tail flopping around me with pink diamond studs were glued around the fur.

"Well, time to go home," Roy said pulling the leash and making me follow him as I felt the tail moving around in my anus

The crowd had gathered around as we walked out, I covered my chest and tried to hide but Roy would have none of it.

"Stand up straight girl and keep a good posture or I will spank you here and now." Roy threatened as he walked me towards his motorcycle. I did as he said and stood up straight letting the crowd gaze on my Kitty Nakedness.

Roy helped me on the bike once more as the tail plug in my butt was pushed in as I sat, he latched my leash onto his bike handlebars, he mounted behind me once again and had me grasp the bars before he lifted me once again impaling me on his dick before he drove off bouncing me and squeezing my breasts as I drove. I wanted to drive away but he would take over to turn the right direction when the time came, I felt the wind whipped my hot body again as we drove.

It took us 32 minutes to get back to his house and it was almost 4, 'my sister should be on her way to come get me by now.' I thought to myself as Roy unlatched my leash from the bike and lead me inside.

ELSEWHERE IN THE COMMUNITY

"I don't know what to do Mom. I have been circling this place for the last hour and I can't find it. Her phone was left in the diaper bag and I can't get a hold of my friend, I am completely lost." Kenzy said screaming into her phone as she pulled off the side of the road in another street separate from Angel.

"What about your GPS?" Their Mother asked.

"Its not working. I don't know how but the address has been deleted or something. I am running low on gas and baby will be waking up soon and getting hungry." Kenzy said leaning back against her seat.

"Then come on back home and we will think of something else." Their mother said.

"Ok thank you." Kenzy replied getting her car to turn around.

"Can you remember your way out?" Their Mom asked.

"Yeah I think so. I will be home soon." Kenzy said as she easily found her way out in 2 minutes.

"Alright see you soon and don't worry we can think of something." She said as Kenzy drove out of the community, leaving Angel at that strange, old, and gross house.

BACK AT THE HOUSE.

"Welcome back. Aw, you look so cute." Mona said grasping my shoulders and smiling happily at me which she showed me in the mirror and saw that the collar looked similar to a diamond necklace with a charm in the shape of a heart, while I was made into a human cat.

"Such a lovely young girl. You're absolutely glowing. Injections can do that." She said looking at me while she undid my braided bun letting it fall around my shoulders in waves.

"Now then come help me with supper until your sister arrives," Mona said pulling my leash and making me follow her, I felt more embarrassed dressed like this with my body exposed then I did when I was naked.

She hooked my leash onto a hook in the kitchen that was meant for a hanging fruit basket and she left me to chop vegetables while she stood next to me and cut up the meat. Roy as outside heating up the grill.

Once everything was chopped and ready Mona pulled my leash as I carried the tray of skewered vegetables as she carried the meats, my new tail swayed as I moved.

I was left to stand next to the grill holding the tray waiting for the cooked food to be placed on it while Roy enjoyed the view of my nudity standing next to him.

After 30 minutes the food was all cooked and the kids were returning home from school so Mona led me out front just in time for the bus to come and allow the kids to dismount.

I helped take lunchboxes and each child hugged and kissed their mother, then I was lead by leash after Mona as she followed her children inside the house.

I looked at the time and saw that it was a little after 5.

"Mona? Where is your daughter maybe she has heard from my sister?" I asked cautiously but with a kind smile.

"Oh, she is staying with another friends house tonight. Popular girl that one." Mona said smiling as I helped her pour drinks for her kids.

"Is there a way we can contact her?" I asked still carefully.

"We will later dear, but right now my other children are thirsty and hungry now come on," Mona said leading me outside carrying the tray of drinks while I felt my tail tickling my legs, I went down the long picnic table setting down each drink occasionally getting a breast slapped because it hung in their way.

Once that was done I was sat at the table next to Mona.

"What about my clothes?" I asked with all due caution and respect.

"If you ask me one more question I will spank you in front of all of my children and they will laugh at you. Your clothes are clean but they are drying so just wait." She said threateningly.

"Yes Ma'am," I said helplessly dinner was as uneventful as it could be until the 15-year-old boy sitting across from me decided to be funny and knock my plate of leftover meat sauce all over me and the sauce ran from my chin to my vagina.

"Oh now look what you've done. You messy girl. You will have to be punished for making such a mess." Mona said pinching a clean nipple and pulling me to stand along with my leash.

"Mona, I'm sorry it was an accident." I tried but failed, as she dragged me out of the backyard and into the alley leaving the ghost hands back at the house.

"I have heard enough. As punishment, you can feed to stray werecats for 30 minutes." Mona said as she locked my leash onto a hook on the ground keeping me from standing and then easily cuffed my hands at my sides, then my legs out straight than with a gentle push of my shoulders I was laying down on a patch of grass and no leverage to sit up.

"I will come back in 10 minutes." She said standing up and walking back.

"10 minutes?" I asked curiously.

"Yes to freshen the sauce and to add to the leftovers." She said before she disappeared back into her backyard.

I laid there and sighed in resignation as I felt the spicy sauce dry on my skin and begin to tingle, then I heard them it was a quick noise before I saw them and they attacked at once.

Sharp bristled tongues licked me everywhere, it was painful and pleasing at the same time especially when some of the cats focused on my nipples thinking they were a bead of food and they needed to lightly nibble, or if they were young enough they would latch on and suckle.

Though a cat was lightly nibbling on my sauce-covered clit, I endured the onslaught for 10 minutes until Mona came back out with a small bowl making them all scatter.

"Looks like your taking your punishment well, so here is round 2." She said before she began to drizzle warm sauce over my body this time aiming at my breasts, nipples, naval, and vagina.

"Mona, my sister?" I asked quickly as she began to walk off.

"That is enough, I have had enough of your questions. Am I not a good hostess? Did I not care for you today and keep you well? Why do you want to leave so badly? Well, I think you need to learn some respect." She said before walking off and suddenly I was very scared as the cats all came back out and began to lick and eat me again though they did not break the skin.

Another ten minutes later Mona came back out with another bowl of sauce, but I said nothing.

"Round 3." She said before she poured sauce and fat over my body, I endured it again as the cats ate off of their plate for another ten minutes until Mona came back out one last time.

However she wasn't alone, and I was not happy to see Rider, and 2 other wolves and their owners coming up to me.

"You remember Angus." She said motioning towards the grey wolf.

"And Puppy." She said motioning towards the White wolf.

"Final round to teach you respect." Mona said as she knelt down to my body and began placing meats around my body like a plate then drizzled me in sauces.

Then to my horror, the wolves were released, Angus went to my left breast, Puppy went to my right breast while Rider went straight to my vagina and acted like it was his home.

I felt their tongues and teeth as they ate and Mona left me to be eaten off of, 20 minutes later I was clean of food and sauce but the wolves didn't stop. Angus was massaging my breast while roughly suckling my nipple and Puppy did the same while Rider was laying down and still licking my clit and yet I still have not cum.

"Alright go on home you wolves." She said as the wolf's owners came out and took them away but Roy took Rider back to the house while Mona uncuffed me but she made me stay kneeling as my leash was still hooked to the ground.

"Now then have you learned your lesson about respecting your hostess?" Mona said sternly.

"Yes Ma'am," I said in submission but I was shaking in fear. I just wanted it to end and to go home.

"Good girl." She said unhooking my leash before she attached a pink diamond chain connecting my bracelets and anklets she then led me back to the house my chains clinking along the way.

I followed Mona into the family room.

"Now then you can sit on Roy's lap while we all watch a movie," Mona said as she turned on the TV and letting the movie play while Roy latched my leash onto the table next to his chair and I was forced to sit in his lap, he forced my legs open making them lay on top of his letting Roys' hands go to my breasts and my open pussy giving generous massages the cold body chain laid gently on my heated body.

"Angel you fought against the rules sometimes today even after we threatened you a spanking so for that you get 3 smacks." Mona said looking down at me sternly instantly making me scared and worried about the embarrassment of my butt being beaten.

However, my fears were nothing compared to seeing Mona pulled out a riding crop I got really scared which was replaced by confusion and pain as the crop made stinging contact with my clit after Roy removed his hands

I shrieked and jumped but was held down, the children had my limbs and they laughed at me in amusement while I felt Roys erection pressing in my back, as he went back to massaging my clit making it swell as he ran his calloused finger along the new welt that was swelling up from the whip.

"30-second cooldown and another slap for screaming making it 4 smacks total," Mona said with experience making the children count as Roy kept up his slow torturing clitoral massage.

"28. 29. 30." They counted with enthusiasm before my clit released by Roy then was met with another stinging slap, and without meaning to I screamed again.

"Another cool down and another slap for screaming making a total of 5. Do you want to keep going? I can do this all night until you learned your lesson." Mona warned as I cried feeling my clit swell in heat as Roy was rough but slow in his massaging of my clit as he breathed in my ear in pleasure.

"28. 29. 30" They kids counted again as Roy held my lips open making Mona slap my clit though I did not scream making them groan in disappointment as Roy went back to massaging.

The cooldowns were the worst they let the pain subside to make way for new pain because a fast repeat becomes numb.

"28. 29. 30." They sang as Mona whipped me again with my labia held open by Roy but I clamped my mouth shut while tears ran down my face.

Anticipation also didn't help.

"28. 29. 30." I heard right before a loud crack sounded after my clit was assaulted once again.

"Cool down and 2 more," Mona warned staring at my clit as it was being massaged by Roys hand letting his nail run along the welts as he enjoyed my torture

"28. 29. 30." 'THWACK' I moaned into my mouth with pain as Roy let loose my lips to massage the swelling welts which felt burning.

Their singing was a little annoying because of my pain and it even built more anticipation, my clit burned and felt so tender and painful as Roy massaged it with a wicked smirk on his face.

"Last time," Mona said.

"28. 29. 30." They finished but nothing happened. I had my eyes closed so I carefully opened them to look and took a shuttering breath then 'THWACK' a surprise attack that made me scream.

"One more for screaming giving you a total of 8," Mona said as the children counted down this time from 30.

"17. 16. 15." 'THWACK' I was caught off guard completely this time but I didn't scream I held it in.

"Good girl," Mona said making the kids release me with groans.

"Oh, Angel your clit is irritated again. Best put some medicine on it." She said before kneeling down and rubbed a big dollop of the paste on my clitoris again the cooling mixed with the swelling heat was like fuel to the fire, while her children watched with amusement, she rubbed, pinched, squeezed, and pulled until it was into my skin then she released me before pushing a glob into my canal and Roy happily massaged it in. It hurt so much it made me pee but luckily it wasn't on Mona but it was on Roys chair.

"You naughty girl. Didn't your mother teach you about self-control?" Mona said sternly while the kids laughed.

"Well then if you can't control yourself then you need to be trained." Mona said bringing down an adult diaper and I struggled slightly but I was held down.

"Do you want to get smacked again?" Mona warned. She kneeled down in front of Roys chair as he lifted me up and she laid out the adult diaper below me moving my tail upwards and laying it against my back she then used a spreader to open my cunt lips wide and let my clit be in the open.

"Rider come here boy." She called making the wolf man come in and his mouth was dripping in saliva he was quick to come up and lick me again assaulting my poor clit as it was out in the open, it was very sensational as many feelings were in a tornado at the moment but mostly it was pain and burning with added pleasure while the wolves saliva was stinging the welts

"Now just sit there like a good girl," Mona said as she sat next to Roy who held my legs open. I endured the licking once more for 30 minutes while we watched the movie.

"Alright now then," Mona said coming up to pull Rider away from me then easily covered my pelvis with the diaper then she tied it on letting the rough material of the diaper rub my clit that was still held open by the spreader.

Mona easily used her hand to slap the diaper right on top making hit my clit but also making the spreader snap and clamp around my clit in a painful clamp.

I jumped in pain but was held down and my mouth covered my Mona with a threateningly glare.

"Scream and I will spank you again but this time on your titties." She warned making me nod and I was released but then Roy decided it was time for a change and he slowly made me close my legs I naturally fought him because of my pain but he groaned in my ear as he forced my legs closed which in turn made me squeeze my clamped clit in a torturous and painful way.

I could feel it throbbing but there was nothing I could do about it and felt myself shaking as Roy moaned in pleasure at my discomfort right into my ear.

For the next hour, I tried not to focus on it but I couldn't help it as the movie was boring then Rider got excited and began to nuzzle my diaper.

"Looks like Rider needs a treat." Mona said before getting up and walking out.

I knew what she meant but I didn't know what she was planning.

She came back with a platter of different things and she knelt down just as Roy spread my legs again. She opened my diaper and rolled it to throw it away before she went back and saw my swollen clamped clit.

"Aw such a tender clit it has been through so much well the day is almost over," Mona said making me look at the clock to find that it was true. 7:45 pm which meant lockdown was in 30 minutes and still no sign of my sister.

"Now then," Mona said making me look as she laid out deli meat in an artistic design, a microwaved hot dog wiener in my vagina, and some melted cheese on my clit.

"There you are Rider. Enjoy." She said moving so that My clamped clit could be assaulted again by a wolves tongue as my vagina was made into a plate for the wolf once again.

"Alright kids. Lockdown in 15 minutes. Let's go." She said making them all jump and practically run, but I stayed and endured being eaten out again by a wolf.

"Mommy can we keep her I have always wanted a cat." The 14-year-old girl asked in happiness.

"Of course we can, but just like Rider she can only visit occasionally," Mona said happily before ushering her daughter off to bed making me scared because now they were making me into their pet cat.

Rider kept biting the clamp as it was in his way and after a while, he was able to grasp it and yank it off making me jump in pain before my red and swollen clit got attacked by his hot tongue. I needed to release, I have been able to since last night and it was almost killing me.

It didn't take long after that for Rider to finish so Mona unhooked my leash and pulled me along, while Roy took off with Rider.

I followed Mona as best I could keeping my legs closed like a lady as my clit hung low and easily visible up the stairs but instead of the tower, she led me towards the baby room.

"Because you can't control yourself you will be sleeping in here," Mona said pulling me towards the big crib I wanted to fight I really did but I saw no way out and I knew I didn't want to get spanked again so when she opened the crib cage door I stepped in, she followed me in and she was lightly rough in having me lay down and she tied me down. I wanted to cry but felt it would make it worse.

"Now then, let's get you settled for the night shall we?" Mona said before she pushed lifted me up and settled a diaper underneath me then proceeded to rub baby powder into my skin, then she pushed a penis shaped dildo with barbs into my canal thrusting it deep before she wrapped an adult diaper around my waist, she then thrust a pacifier in my mouth and locked around my head.

She then exited the cage leaving me, but then she began to put in the litter of puppies who were excited and running around me, before they all began to nuzzle my chest and 2 latched onto my nipples and I felt tongues paws and suckles all over my chest and belly as they were looking for more nipples.

"There, they know how to find nipples so you will feed them during the night until they fall asleep, so good night." She said before she pushed a button on the wall making the vibrator activate on low giving me minor pleasure added with my pain.

Considering I couldn't do much I relaxed and tried to focus on going to sleep...

But I heard and felt a tearing, looking down some of the puppies were biting the diaper and pulling it I could do nothing as they easily tore the whole thing off and My vagina was open, a puppy was quick to latch onto my powder covered clit as others nuzzled around as well, my pleasure was gaining and got worse when one of them grasped the nob and turned the vibrations on high, and bucked and my wet convulsing pussy shot the dildo out before I could release making me groan in pain.

I couldn't hear the dildo anymore so I figured it shot out of the cage and hit something so hard it broke, I laid there as the puppies nuzzled and I hoped that I would cum soon.

The next surprise had come when I felt an intrusion, I looked to find a Puppy was nuzzling my entrance and easily slipping inside, I could do nothing as my body welcomed the small animal t was warm and its furry body felt different against my burning walls, then more followed, I tried squeezing or pushing but it didn't work, the puppy wouldn't come out but then another puppy found my entrance and made me think, the wolf sperm injection I probably smell like a mommy bitch.

Another puppy was pulling itself inside as my nipples and clit were still being suckled, I laid there and accepted that there was nothing I could do as more puppies filed inside one by one and slowly.

It finally happened when one puppy was cuddled against my back wall, the second was nuzzling around the first and a third had half of its body in, My orgasm rocked me to my core and my womb opened happily, pulling the puppies inside and my body welcomed them easily even if my mind didn't want too.

I was coming down as I felt the rest climbing inside, I tried to stop them but nothing, once I was full and my womb was filled, my body relaxed, I felt my body reacting as the wolf shots did whatever they were supposed to which was probably get me pregnant easily, My body built a sac around the puppies and connect an umbilical cord to each of the puppies.

My body was done and so was I and sleep came crashing down quickly.

THE NEXT MORNING.

I was awoken by light.

I looked up to find the sunlight beaming in. I turned to see Mona undoing the cage and looking around.

"What happened to the puppies?" She asked making me thrust my belly and she quickly put 2 and 2 together.

"How?" She asked pulling the pacifier from me.

"When I was at the vet's yesterday another vet gave me shots for s wolf to be inseminated and then went on to inseminate me with wolf sperm, the puppies recognized a mommy wolf and wanted to go home," I said groggily.

"Well, then I guess I can't do much about it now until they get delivered, for now, my sons have questions," Mona said as her 2 sons of ages 18 and 19 came in and they were only wearing boxers with noticeable bulges while they looked at me.

"Now then boys, you see that red button on her vagina that is her clitoris," Mona said pulling my lips open letting the boys lean in close and they examined my vagina closely.

"Woah," They said harmoniously.

"Yes, go ahead play with it," Mona said stepping back and watching with pride as her sons played with my pussy that I couldn't see over my belly.

"You boys play with it and enjoy yourselves, I have to make breakfast." She said leaving me as the boy were happy to poke and prod my vagina even grasping and massaging my breasts and suckling them instantly I felt milk being extracted and they moaned in happiness.

They each took turns burying themselves in me giving me their virginities and sending their sperm in my womb which the puppies were happy to rummage around spreading the spunk to every crevice of my fertile womb.

Mona came back to bring us down to breakfast which wasn't uneventful Mona wanted me to breastfeed her sick 6-year-old daughter who acted like a spoiled Princess and gave me an evil glare as she ate from me getting the nutrients she needs to get over her cold, and she bit which she acted like a princess to Mona and Roy when I only groaned in pain.

She got her way when she finished eating and was happy when Roy had me up against the wall and he spanked my clit for being mean to his Princess, and he was right he is harder then Mona

My vagina hurt, I was sitting in the back of Mona's car as Roy drove and Mona was in the passenger seat, they needed me to come with them because I was still in their 'care or something, though I don't know where we're going, I held my belly as the ride was rough, then we stopped at a decrepit building that was falling apart.

Mona got me out of the car and I walked, my nudity on display once again as I was lead by leash.

"Where are we?" I asked curiously.

"THis is The Community retirement home, we come here every month to give the elderly a gift of chocolates," Mona said as I followed her through the front door.

Mona sat me on a bench and left me there chained to it.

AT THE NURSES STATION.

"Look at her." the blonde middle aged lady asked filling her long nails, she had a fake body of implanted curves, too big lips too much makeup, and big hair.

"Does she not know how good she has it, all she has to do is act like a cat and she gets bred by her master, while we're here being groped by elderly men who just to fuck." The other one said. She too had too much makeup and fake curves but she had straight poofy black hair with thick eyebrows.

"Actually maybe she is exactly what we need." The blonde one said.

ANGEL

I saw a looming shadow and saw 2 Nurses.

"Hey there sweety you look tired, would you like to sit in a room for some privacy you look like you could use it." The blonde one said giving me a gentle smile making me comfortable.

"Thank you that would be great," I said too easily, I should have been more attentive, What would Mona have to say if she came back and found me gone but at the time I just ok with some rest and privacy.

Then the black haired nurse came up with a wheelchair.

"Here, don't use to much strength carrying that big belly of yours, just sit and relax and we can take care of you." The blonde one said helping me up and then to sit in the wheelchair, I felt the wheelchair recline and I relaxed too easily.

I gasped when I felt my arms being restrained looking up my wrists were tied down and they were already on my ankles.

"What are you doing?" I asked worriedly before I was gagged.

"You have the perfect pussy." The black-haired one said as if she was irked as she and the blonde nurse pulled up the leg holders to have my legs separated and I was reclined back.

"And we have patients that would love to have it for themselves." The blonde one said I was then rolled down a long hallway, I was led through a security checkpoint and then to a room that was filled with elderly men.

"Alright gentlemen today is your lucky day, we have a very special visitor." The blonde one said as I was brought in and every man practically lit up, I was parked against a wall and the chair was locked into place as the elderly men gathered, each of them wore hospital gowns, robes, and happy toothless smiles

On the far wall, there was an official sign that read 'ELDERLY RAPISTS ASYLUM.'

"Enjoy." The Nurses said leaving me as the first man came up, he had a hump and arthritis as he came up to me poked my pussy with his old decrepit finger before he pulled out his long hard cock and was quick to make me welcome his dick home.

Each man was slow and came in me and the cycle never ended they kept coming back even after lunch when they nurses gave them their medicine and to my horror gave them Viagra.

"Oh and your masters They left you here. Said something about a visitor coming today and they didn't want you around when she came with her baby so they need you to stay here for a few days and keep company to these poor elderly men until they come and get you. So you just sit back, relax, and rest, every pregnant woman needs her rest." The blonde nurse said to me making my eyes go wide as she left locking the ward doors behind her and leaving me there as another freshly Viagra induced and baby oiled elderly penis found his way home and pumped.

They left me here because my sister was coming and they didn't want me to go with her.

I am trapped in a world that will enjoy my perfect pussy, the one that becomes a virgin after every use.


	2. Chapter 2 with werewolves

I sat in the back of Mona's car once again, I laid my head on my arm as the werewolf Rider was once again holding my legs apart by my thighs his claws were long and sharp easily reminding me that I had nowhere to go or move, he was diligent and generous in licking every crevice of my perfect pussy, I felt every taste bud run along the sensitive skin of my inner pussy, my clit poked out easily as my flower was held open and it jumped as the slobbery appendage flicked it as it passes rubbing along the sensitive welts, it was still swollen and tender from Mona's punishment while I'm sure Rider can still taste toothpaste around my cervix.

A river of saliva and pussy juice flowed down my crack easily creating a wet spot of the old cloth upholstery that has 20 years of stains on it making my butt stick to it.

His tongue was long and felt rough but flexible while he occasionally dipped his tongue inside to tickle my newly regrown hymen while his sharp teeth grated my clit, I moaned in pleasure as my sensitive pussy could just ripple pleasure at the smallest of touches.

"You're being such a good girl, today Angel," Mona said as she drove her car a little too fast while looking back at me with a smile. I meowed in response in a happy tone not letting on about my true feelings for fear of punishment especially out in public.

I laid there and endured before a siren wailing caught my attention.

"Meow?" I said in a questioning tone.

"It's alright its just the sheriff." She replied with a smile instantly snuffing out any hopes of salvation I would have had as Rider continued his meal.

Mona pulled the car over to a stop and it only took a moment for a well-dressed police officer come up to not Mona's window, but mine, Mona rolled the window down as I looked down behind Rider and watched as the handsome man stuck his head in with a lecherous smile.

"Well, hello there Rider looks like your enjoying a tasty meal." The officer said pulling off his sunglasses showing off his beefy arms that his uniform sleeves could barely hold, his eyes were a piercing blue that could make anyone plead guilty, his large hairy hand reached out and pet Rider down his back before scratching on top of his tail making the wolf stretch his butt up into the scratching hand while Rider growled and whined in happiness quickening his pace making me moan as he added pressure as well.

"Such a good Kitty you have there Mona." He replied continuing his petting of the wolf while his eyes stayed locked on my pussy.

"Thank you she is a good girl occasionally but there are times she needs some training," Mona replied turning around in her seat to talk with the officer and watch with pride as I moaned and blushed feeling my release coming quickly. But before I could cum the officer stopped and rider whined at the loss moving around to poke his head at the officer.

"Aw, are you wanting some loving Rider?" the officer asked as I was left without release-again and quickly coming back down.

"Well, onto business." The officer said as he gave Rider a large bone to which he gladly laid down on the seats between my legs keeping them open and began to eat his treat.

"Oh right," Mona said going to the glove compartment and pulling out her papers before handing them to the officer.

"Thank you." He said taking them and returning to his car. Mona turned back towards me and gave me a threatening smile.

"Now you be a good girl Angel and I will reward you. Ok?" She said sweetly but with a hint of malice.

"Meow," I said in agreement.

"Good girl," Mona said sitting straight as the officer came back with her papers.

"Well, Mona I have some bad news." The officer said handing her papers back to Mona who acted shocked.

"Oh?" She said in a fake shocked tone.

"Yeah, you have a fine of $200 from your previous ticket." He said leaning against the car reaching his long arm in and instantly pinching and twisting my slobbery clit making him and Mona smile.

"So its either you have to pay it now or I take you in to sit it out on jail for the night. Your choice." He stated as he was gentle on my clit making sure I was slowly rising to release.

"Oh dear, that is a predicament." She said turning towards the steering wheel dropping her smile and talked in a fake tone.

"Well, I'm afraid I will have to take the punishment considering I don't have the money," Mona said leaning back in exasperation.

"I'm sorry Mona." The officer said releasing my clit and pulling out his handcuffs.

"Oh wait I have an idea." She said instantly I felt afraid at her happy tone while she looked at the officer.

"Why not take Angel to sit it out for me?" She said with gladness making the officer smile.

"Well that is an idea but normally your suppose to sit it out for your own crimes." the officer said in a slightly condescending tone.

"I know but you can make an exception? Please? I mean I have 15 children to feed at home and my husband isn't prepared to take care of all of them AND train Angel at the same time. So Just take care put her under my name and let her take the punishment that way the fine is taken care of and I can still go home and take care of my children." Mona explained with a happy tone.

The officer held his chin in his fingers as he thought about it.

"You do make a valid point Mona," he said questioningly as he thought about it and all I could do was lay there in silence-afraid.

"Not to mention. My heart just aches for all of those inmates." Mona said VERY dramatically.

"Oh?" The officer asked in confusion.

"Yes, you never have any women over there and thinking about all of those inmates and officers just surrounded by big stinky men, who could use a fresh virgin pussy to take out their frustrations on," Mona said faking sadness as I was genuinely afraid now.

"Now that is a good idea," he said about to walk around the car.

"Well before you take her away would you like to pleasure yourself first? her hymen is freshly regrown and I'm sure well lubricated." Mona stated smirking at me making me shiver.

"OH with pleasure," he said opening the door he stood in front of, he carefully maneuvered himself over Rider and settled himself in between my open legs.

"Oh yes such a perfect pussy," he said with a smile before pushing his hands under my butt and taking my cheeks into his hands before he quickly pulled me down and lifted my butt to lay on the hot furry body of Rider easily pointing my pussy right up at the officer.

"Now then let's see this regrowing hymen of yours." He said happily as he pressed his callused fingers in my entrance and opened me, I groaned and meowed at the feeling.

"What's this blue stuff?" He asked pulling out a glob of toothpaste that was a blue and a bit foamy.

"Oh, that's toothpaste. When she was left with me her sister gave me her medicine for her regrowth condition to help medicate and sooth it however it ran out and I have no way of getting more so I used toothpaste as I substitute, its cheaper and easier to get a hold of anyway, beside Rider loves it." Mona explained as she watched turning aorund and watching him play with it.

"Oh well I'm more of a hot kind of guy, so then let's fix this before I continue." He said carefully taking the bone from Rider who lightly growled but didn't fight, the officer only watched in amusement as he stuck the slobbery bone up my pussy breaking my hymen and swirling it around giving some light pumps and coating the bone in the toothpaste. I moaned and groaned at the feeling.

"There we go all cleaned," he said pulling out the bone and seeing that there was still some foam left.

"Almost." He said with a half-smile.

"Here Rider give Angel a good cleaning," Mona said as she tapped my hairy bushy cunt bringing Rider attention to my open hole, and instantly he dug in. His long slobbery tongue lashed at my insides and cleaned me out. He was quick before his attention was back on the blue foamy pussy juice covered bone and he bit it before climbing into the front seat to continue chewing it.

"Good boy," Mona said petting his head.

"Oh yes. Much better. Now, let's add some spice." He said as he tucked his legs under mine and pulled out his pepper spray, I shook in fear but said nothing as fearful tears fell down my face.

He aimed the nozzle right at my center and sprayed, it was a thick long 'sprrt' of liquid and I felt it hit my cervix feeling the hot spice enter my womb and coat my walls in the spicy froth.

I meowed in pain as the spicy painful feeling rushed through my body.

"Good girl." He said putting his pepper spray back in his holster and thrust his large dick inside.

"OH." He groaned in happiness.

"Such a perfect pussy. So spicy and hot feels so good." He exclaimed as he leaned over me taking a milky nipple to his mouth and suckled while he pumped his tool into me rubbing the spice all over my insides. I meowed and cried not fighting and not screaming too afraid of a worse punishment.

Just as quickly as he started was just as quick as he blasted my insides with his spunk and exhaled in release as I was left running once more.

"Feel better?" She asked him as he pulled out and placed his limp dick back into his pants,

"Yes thank you." He said catching his breath.

"Good, here is her medicine. best give it to her now since it's been a day since her last application." Mona said handing him a fresh tube of extra minty, whitening Wintergreen toothpaste.

"Oh alright." He said taking the tube and breaking the seal. I could only watch as he held my lips open and shoved the tube into my pussy, I shook as he squeezed the tube and I felt a large glob of the stuff fill me up. He pulled out the tube and I saw that he had squeezed out half of the bottle.

I laid there and shook as he replaced the cap and removed himself from the car. Then they both watched in happiness as Rider returned to the back seat, leaving his bone upfront, he sniffed hungrily at my newly fucked and medicated pussy and he happily returned to his position holding my shaking thighs by his massive paws and gripping me with his claws before his long tongue dipped into my full pussy then lashing the cold goop along my slit and just continued, my whole slit was screaming with heat and chill as the pepper spray mixed with the toothpaste in a tornado and Rider was spreading it all over my sensitive slit, I could do nothing as a hot fresh stream of pee shot out.

"Angel!" Mona nagged in horror as Rider licked my urethra drinking down every drop as only some got on the cars seat.

"You know better. I trained you better. You must be punished now." Mona said pulling out her riding crop making me shake.

"Hold on, I have a better idea." The officer said happily as the door behind me was opened and he was quick but gentle to grab under my arms and pull me from the car, Rider trying to follow but the door was shut to keep him in. I stood out on the busy highway, my nudity on display as many cars honked in happiness.

The officer brought me around and laid me out on my back on the car as Mona also came around she and the officer held open my legs letting every passing car see my blue, frothy, slobbery, dripping pussy.

I could do nothing as a large car of teenage boys drove up hanging out and laughing at my humiliation, then I saw it, I only shook and cried afraid of worse punishment.

The boys stopped there car slowing down traffic as many people slowed by and watched, while I could do absolutely nothing as the officer took out his taser.

He pulled out the 2 prongs and with careful precision of only using one hand he attached both prongs directly to my clit.

"Here, you boys punish this bad little kitty for us." He said handing the taser to the boys as I was held wide open.

"If you scream I will lash you with my riding crop." Mona threatened in my ear.

I groaned behind my tight lips as a shocking pleasure current ripped through my body, then it stopped.

I took a breather staring up at the sky trying to forget about my predicament, then another current sparked my body, I shook and lightly convulsed but was held tight.

I looked between my legs to see the boys switching out with each other, there was a total of 13 boys and they all decided to take turns of 3. I watched the clouds go by as I counted each turn.

39 times was I tased by my clit, I breathed heavily as orgasm number 23 was ripped from my body.

"Alright, that's enough." The officer said but the boy that held the taser quickly pressed and released the trigger making quick jolts run through me. Mona, the officer, and the boys all laughed as they played keep away tossing the taser around the group as the officer was merely playing with them.

Electric shock number 52, orgasm number 26. He had the taser laughed at the boy and sent them on their way, the officer was a little rough in removing the prongs from my swollen and tender clit.

"Good girl Angel." They both said simultaneously. Mona helped me down and forced me to stand on shaky legs, my eyes glassy as I could still feel the electric pulses running through me. The officer came up and he turned me around before hooking the handcuffs on my wrists.

I was barely paying attention as he read me my rights. My nudity on display as he walked me to his patrol car and helped me to mount the back seat.

If I thought being arrested in someone else's place was humiliating it was nothing compared to 2 gas station robbers being arrested as well and both of them were put into the same car with me on either side of me, and since I had the only handcuffs they were just in zip ties which they easily got out of, they held my legs apart as they played with my sensitive pussy and suckled my milking breasts while the officer just smiled and enjoyed the show.

At the station 2 more officers came out and helped the first officer with his haul, the 2 men were unloaded first and we stood in a line out front of the station if front of a large crowd of people on the square of the town all celebrating the towns birthday and my nudity was put on display for all of them to gawk at.

The officers took their time booking the 2 robbers making me stand outside in the summer heat for 2 hours, blue froth bled down my legs while sweat dripped from my hair.

Booking was terrible, they took full-body pictures of me, took my fingerprints, stripped me of my kitty jewelry and then had me take a shower to clean off the sweat and blue foam.

They gave me a towel to dry off but took it away when I was finished.

My wrists were handcuffed again as I was left in the nude again.

In this small community, some buildings doubled as one main building for multiple purposes, so this jail housed men and women, but unfortunately with their laws of punishment not very many women get arrested so I was lead down a long corridor filled with jail cells each housing a man, and right in the center of the room for all eyes to gawk at I was put into a cage, not a cell in the wall but an actual cage.

I let tears fall from my eyes as the door was closed after they removed the handcuffs. there was a sink, a toilet, and a bed, in the cage but no blankets and no pillow, nothing to cover up with.

Suddenly a loud buzz sounded letting all of the cells doors open, 2 officers stood guard at my door and I could only sit on my bed in fear but say nothing as many men lined up at the cage door with a smirk on their faces.

"Angel time to go." An officer said as he unlocked my cage door. My body was sticky and covered in males essence, I knew I smelled. I walked with a limp as I held my swollen womb, it was only a night but it was long and exhausting as countless men took turns taking out their sexual frustrations on me, and some returning for more.

I was exhausted as I barely got an hour of sleep.

I was handcuffed again and walked hearing the whoops and jeers of happy inmates calling me a good girl or good kitty.

They didn't let me shower this time. I stood before Mona who looked at me with a smile. As she was handed a bag of the kitty jewelry.

"Good girl Angel. Now come along we have a busy day ahead of us. Mmm, you smell wonderful." She said happily leading me outside after I was uncuffed and she sniffed above my head.

"Rider misses you too." She said as I stepped outside feeling the chilled morning air hit my achy sticky body, down on the sidewalk stood Roy holding Rider's leash and Mona's car was nowhere in sight.

"Hah." She sighed happily before smacking my butt forcing me to follow her down the steps as many people stopped, stared and giggled.

"What a beautiful day to be at the wolf park. Come along." She said pulling out my collar and attaching it around my neck and latching the leash on it, I said nothing afraid of a worse punishment as she publically put on the kitty jewelry.

"And a few changes." She said pulling out a jeweled headband with folded wolf ears instead of the kitty ears, she set down wolf paw shaped shoes for me to wear and had me slip on fingerless paw-shaped gloves, my humiliation was completed when she put a wolf snout over my nose before she had me bend over showing my puckering booty to the world, I watched as Rider licked the pointe end and she easily pushed the plug into my anus and I felt the short fluffy pomeranian tail flutter behind me in the summer wind.

"Now then. Let's take our wolves for a walk in the park." Mona said pulling my leash and making me follow but as I walked I felt a familiar cold nose reach under me and lash at my pussy.

"Aww, looks like Rider missed you too." She said in happiness.

I walked in condemnation and humiliation, the walk took 30 minutes before we finally reached the park. Wolves running everywhere in happiness.

"Alright, go play and have fun," Mona said unleashing Rider and sending him off to run around the wolfgy playground.

"As for you Angel you look hot so how about you go for a swim?" Mona said as she lead me over to the wolf pond where wolves were running and jumping around in the water of a large fountain, it was a good 5-foot deep pool with clean water and I could smell the chlorine.

"Go ahead. have fun." She said unleashing my collar and smacking my jiggly butt. I had no choice and it was a good way to clean up. I pulled off the furry paw shoes and gloves while Mona unhooked the tail from my butt plug.

I stepped into the water as many people stopped and stared. The water was cold and refreshing and when I was at a good point I dove under the water running my hands through my hair after taking off the headband then replacing it when my hair was sufficiently scrubbed, the water turned murky as I rubbed my hands along my sticky body. I felt much cleaner afterward so I just continued to float around and enjoy the cold water.

"Alright Angel time to get out." I heard Mona calling out to me.

I dipped one last time before coming up and heading towards her direction.

"Good girl, all clean and refreshed." She said hooking the tail back to the plug as I slipped the shoes and gloves back on.

She latched the leash back on as Roy came up and let Rider drink from the cold water.

"How about we take a detour through the woods before heading back to the house?" Roy asked pointing towards the wooded area of the park.

"Oh, what a marvelous idea. Come along Angel." Mona said pulling on my leash, I was behind them as Rider took the lead trying to pull Roy.

The woods were beautiful and the trail was easy to follow. I felt bugs flying around my naked body and some land on me but they flew away easily.

"Rider, slow down boy," Roy said as the large wolf ran off barking making Roy slightly stumble behind him. Mona stopped all movement and watched in surprise.

"Oh my, I wonder what has Rider in a tizzy," Mona said as we watched them disappear from view.

"Well let's try to follow them." She said started walking again and lightly tugging on my leash.

The woods sounded as woods do, birds singing, bugs chirping, leaves rustling in the wind, animals growling...wait, what?

I stopped in surprise as did Mona, somehow in the midst of sightseeing we got off the path and right before us was a stray werewolf, his fur coat was grey, matted and had bloodstains, his teeth were slobbering and a little bloody as he was eating a rabbit as he haunched at our presence and growled in defense.

"Oh my. stay calm Angel they can smell fear." She said as I steadied my breathing and we slowly began to step backwards but that made it stand up, stalk towards us slowly then growled more while occasionally sniffing the air and licking his chops.

"Don't make any fast movements." She said holding my leash as she stopped making me stop too.

The wolf stopped and glared at us as we just stood there, he kept sniffing the ground and the air while occasionally growling at us, if Mona tried to take a step it got back into fight mode and growled but he settled slightly as we stilled.

“He is smelling something?” Mona said curiously. The wolf sniffed around again then looked at me I got goosebumps at the way he looked at me before he licked his chops hungrily.

"Oh, I see," Mona said as she smiled and calmed with an idea and instantly, I felt fear run through me as I figured it out too.

"Stay calm Angel." She said as she slowly wrapped the leash around her hand.

"Now slowly get down on the ground. We need to show him that he is Alpha." She said slowly kneeling on the ground pulling my leash and making me go down too.

I looked between the stray wolf and Mona as I tried not to be afraid.

"Now lay down on your back Angel," She said putting light pressure on my shoulder. I looked at her with worry.

"Don't look at me like that, just do as I say, and we will both make it out of this alive and without injury." She said pressing down on my shoulder.

I said nothing but did as ordered, I was slow as I laid down on the dirty ground, the leaves made nice bedding, I laid with my side towards the wolf and he lightly growled but looked confused, I held my legs closed while my arms covered my breasts.

"Now put your hands behind your head." She said as she sat kneeling next to me holding my leash. I did as I was told holding my head up and placing my hands under it before laying my head on them using them as a pillow. My breasts and belly out in the open.

"Slowly turn your body facing your legs toward the wolf." She said whispering to me while staring at the wolf. I looked up at her with questioning and fearful eyes, but her gaze stayed on the wolf as she smiled a wicked grin completely ignoring me.

So once again I did as told, using my feet I slowly picked up my body and turned, not moving the leaves under me in case of a twig scratching me, I could no longer see the wolf as I held my legs closed with my ankles crossed hiding my pussy.

"Now carefully uncross your ankles and open your legs," She whispered with a wicked smirk.

"Mona?" I whispered. But instead, I got a tightened leash that choked me slightly and piercing gaze of malice.

I gulped before looking in between my legs. I was slow in uncrossing my ankles as I continued to hear the growl, then carefully I opened my legs slowly seeing the filthy wolf come back into view.

"This is the position of submission showing that he is in charge of you. Open your legs more." She said whispering.

I watched the wolf stopped growling and watch in fascination, I opened my legs fully and carefully let my feet out, my legs stayed bent at a 45-degree angle while I opened my legs until they were at a complete 100-degree angle letting the hot Summer sun radiate my pink pussy.

"Good girl." She said as she got down on her stomach keeping her mouth next to my ear. I watched as the wolf watched us, then with careful movements, he took slow steps towards me.

"Submit to him, Angel. If you don't he will kill us both." She said as the wolf got closer to my legs while sniffing the air.

"But what if he has a disease? Like rabies? or worms?" I questioned curiously and without rebelliousness, as the wolf began smelling my legs and I felt his snotty cold nose on my leg but I controlled myself making sure not to move or jerk in cold or fear.

"That's ok, a disease is easier to fix than wounds." She whispered as we watched him move around my leg to sniff my belly.

"But he is a stray he was just eating a rabbit," I said as I felt his long slobbery tongue lash out on my belly button and he licked with curiosity, I lightly jumped at the ticklish feeling as he rubbed rabbit blood over my skin.

"Its alright, I know wolves and this one looks ok, he is just dirty... mangy... filthy..." She said getting closer to my ear and letting her warm breath tickle my ear while she watched the wolf go up to my breasts and make generous licks on my nipples.

"Just look at him Angel, look how hungry and malnourished he is." She whispered huskily as the wolf kept licking my nipples as droplets of milk leaked out.

"Once a puppy, always a puppy." She said as he drank from me and he moaned in happiness before he jumped over me and licked the other side.

"Give him the nutrients he needs to live Angel, he is a good boy but he just needs some food." She said as I felt my breasts get excited and leaked in need of being suckled before he moved down my body and licked my belly more.

"He is spreading his scent on you showing his dominance." She said as he licked my sensitive belly button. Finally, he licked his chops then began walking away back to the rabbit, I took a deep gentle breath in relief and exhaled down my body.

"See that wasn't so bad." She said trying to fake relief but I heard her disappointment. However, breathing down my body was not the best move as my breath had blown across my pussy and let my scent ride the wind towards the wolf.

He stopped right after he had bit into the rabbit and held it in his mouth he then sniffed the air, then looked back at me.

"Oh, he must have smelled something else." She said faking worry but actually held a tone of intrigue. The wolf then pointed right at my center and slowly stalked forward.

"Mona?" I whispered and shook slightly.

"Don't be afraid, Angel. He is just a hungry and lonely wolf. You submitting to him is what will save our lives." She said as the wolf reached my feet and kept coming closer his eyes and nose pointed right at my pussy.

"Just look at him, Angel." She said happily making me look at him as fearful tears flowed from my eyes as he got closer and closer to my wide-open pussy.

"Look at how filthy he is covered in dirt, blood, bugs and who knows what else, and he is going to turn that pussy just as filthy as him." She said with too much enthusiasm as I was just beyond scared.

"Let him dominate you, Angel, let his filthy, mangy tongue infect and devour your perfect... and clean… virgin... pussy." She whispered as I lightly shook in arousal as he towered over me and I could only watch as a bloody glob leaked from his mouth that held the rabbit and it plopped right on my pussy and slowly slide along my sensitive skin then he dropped the rabbit next to me and I felt a splatter of blood on my body before I felt his cold wet nose touching my slit making a dribble leak out and his snot rubbed along my clit.

"Such a filthy animal and he is going to get his fill of nutrients from your wonderful pussy, just imagine all of his fleas infesting in your bush while his blood-covered tongue just contaminates that prim virgin vagina." She said happily and with too much excitement as a cried silent tears while he sniffed me.

Then I felt it the blood covered, slobbery, thick, tongue of that mangy stray wolf lash out and began devouring my pussy and he began whining in happiness, I watched him as he laid down with comfortable trust and assumed position that Rider takes, using his filthy blood and mud covered paws to hold down my thighs, gently pressing his thick sharp claws against my porcelain skin, that strong blood-covered muscle was a little gritty from dehydration as he dragged it along my pussy covering me with his disgusting snot and saliva and spreading rabbit blood all over, and my traitorous pussy was glad to open up to him and help him with a drink as I leaked in fear.

Suddenly I felt tiny legs squirming around my pussy bush telling me that just as she said fleas were making a home in my bush, then I felt his long tongue enter my pussy and lash at my cervix, making me moan at the feeling.

"Good girl Angel, bring this poor, filthy, mangy, stray back to health. Your pussy makes everyone and everything better." She says petting my head as I shook in pleasure.

"Can you feel your perfect and clean pussy being infected and infested. I bet he has lice too, I bet you feel so dirty don't you?" She said happily.

"Yes ma'am," I said as tears leaked down my face as my clit was flicked by that filthy tongue and I shuddered in arousal and fear but I didn't fight afraid of punishment and pain.

"Good girl." She said happily while petting me.

Suddenly he stopped and yipped out into the woods and a light rustle caught our attention and made us look to find 4 matching puppies coming out of the brush.

"Aw. Look he is a daddy." Mona said. The puppies were just as mangy, flea-infested, filthy animals that their dad was.

"Those poor babies look hungry. Best let them feed to Angel." Mona said as she reached over me and lightly squeezed my breasts making a bead of milk come out of each and instantly the smell caught the puppies attention.

Suddenly the wolf jumped up and growled at Mona and it made her jump back in fear, I could only watch as she backed away as the wolf stepped closer to her.

"Mona? Don't leave me please." I begged in fear, sitting up but I stopped as the wolf looked back at me and loudly bark and growl at me

"I'm sorry Angel just don't move. They can attack at any moment." She said nearby my legs were shaking but could not move.

“Forgive me Angel but If I had to choose between you or me then I would choose me.” Mona said before she took off running.

I expected the wolf to chase her but all he did was growl and huff. Then he turned and headed back towards me, I did nothing but shake in fear as he licked its chops getting more blood and dirt into his mouth before looking over at the puppies and did a few light yips before licking his chops once more.

He used his head to make me lay down again before he went over and nudged the puppies towards me, the puppies came up to my body and began smelling around my pussy, belly, and breasts, searching out that milky motherly scent that will fill their bellies and help them grow.

"Look at those puppies Angel, such hungry little babies. Let them feed from you, Angel and fill their bellies with your nutritious milk," I could just hear Mona saying in my head with her usual happiness as the puppies found the milk while sniffing around my breasts I felt their snotty and runny noses coating my nipples before 2 mouths latched onto each nipple and 4 paws massaged my breasts.

I felt their wolfy saliva enter my breasts and soak every milk maker in me as my next batch of milk would be contaminated milk meant for these puppies only. While my pussy was under direct UV sunlight and my inner pussy was covered in bloody contaminated slobber I throbbed and with the sunlight directly on me I had no choice but to close my eyes which instantly made my feeling sense higher. As the Daddy wolf watched proudly nearby.

Once my breasts were empty The daddy wolf yipped at us, the puppies were all asleep so as he grabbed my leash before picking up the rabbit, I picked up the puppies and carried them while he lead me by the leash further into the woods.

The sun was showing still afternoon as we arrived at a cave in a mountain where there was many pallets of leaves and fur, the daddy whimpered next to a large pallet before pulling my leash. He nudged my legs telling me to lay down.

The bed of fur and leaves was comfy, and I shook in fear and anticipation, especially when he nudged me to lay on my back. I held the puppies to me as they slept since he wouldn’t let me put them down anywhere else, then to my astonishment I watched as he used his paws to separate my legs as he stood up on his hind legs and from in between his legs where I thought I would see a wolf penis there was instead a human penis. I looked up at him and watched as he grew taller and his snout shrunk.

I began breathing hard as he knelt over me and licked my cheek while I felt his large werewolf cock kiss my bloody entrance and with ease he slid himself home breaking me of another virginity.

I counted 4 months I stayed with the strays, on this day I laid on the bed and rested as I held my newborn puppy, I was shocked with how rapidly I grew a baby and gave birth but I figured it was because he was a werewolf. The small pup looked exactly like a wolf and his Daddy could not be happier, I watched as he was teaching his older pups to stand on their hind legs.

Though this isn’t how I expected my life to turn out like it wasn’t so bad.

But as usual, my happiness did not last.

That night Daddy Wolf was back in full wolf form and licking my pussy in happiness while the puppies all had their dinner from me, that was when animal control came, and I could do nothing.

"Wow. Now that's a way to get a stray wolf to cooperate." one of the animal control men said as they all came up, I watched them laugh at my predicament and it made me realize that I was meant to be left out here if these were strays it meant they had escaped and I was to get them to cooperate.

"Such a good girl Angel, you had a Puppy." Mona said gushing over the sleeping newborn in my arms

"Now be a good girl Angel and do as they say or you will face punishment," Mona said coming up with the animal control men while reminding me that all I am is a perfect pussy that belongs to her and my happiness disappeared.

"Now let's get these strays leashed." The men said as with ease they used their retractable leashes and caught the necks of the wolf and the puppies while my body still distracting them, and much to my displeasure a leash was also fastened around my neck.

However when they tried to pull them away from me it didn't work, the wolves were too strong to be pulled away (or should I say the men barely gave any strength trying to act as they did)

"Well, then Angel how about you help. Slowly stand up and lead the wolves to the van." Mona said making me think that I didn't have to lay here because those threats of being ripped apart may have been false and this wolf was actually a trained wolf that they left out here on purpose for this very reason. But are they that smart? Probably.

I did as ordered. Slowly I tried pushing myself to sit up or move but a loud growl on my clit making it vibrate and small growls vibrating my nipples.

But somehow it worked, by simply holding the puppies to my chest I was able to stand up and I was lead by the leash on my neck to the van as the daddy wolf kept his snout in between my legs to keep licking me.

However, when we got to the van the wolf couldn't be picked up or moved and the puppies held on strong to my breasts.

"Alright then Angel go ahead and get in the cage to lure them in," Mona ordered with a threatening smirky tone. So afraid of punishment I did as ordered. The leash was removed from my neck and they helped me to climb into the large cage that was placed at the rear of the van letting 3 sides be seen to the public while the back was seen by the inside of the van. I sat on the side of the cage holding the puppies to me and waited for Daddy wolf ready to gently dump the puppies and bolt out of the cage. But I shouldn't have been surprised.

Daddy wolf was unleashed and jumped into the cage separating my legs with his snout and returning his tongue to my pussy then right after that the cage door was closed and locked.

"Alright now, let's get these wolves to the shelter." one of the men said as a bolt lock was clicked to the cage locking me in with the wolves.

As the van drove off I was waved off by a happy and smiling Roy and Mona while they shouted at me.

"Be a good girl or be punished," Mona shouted happily.

Daddy wolf kept his tongue on me the whole drive to the shelter and what was worse it felt like they took the scenic route going through town square and the business part of town letting everyone see my naked body be licked and suckled by these filthy wolves.

When we arrived at the animal shelter the people there leashed all of us once again and my newborn was taken from me. Once again I was helped from the cage holding the puppies to my chest as the wolf kept his snout between my legs as I walked.

They led us into the shelter then straight into the bathing section, Daddy wolf stood in front of me and continued to lash at my pussy running his snotty nose along my bushy hair was now running with lice and fleas.

The groomers removed my wolf jewelry leaving me naked but unable to remove the animals just yet.

I stood there being licked as they put both of us in a shower and hosed us down with warm water, we had 2 groomers each and they refused to separate us.

"What a cute family of wolves." the female teenager worker said in a cutesy tone making me blush and cry into the warm water.

They weren't even able to get him off of me enough when they took an electric clipper to my bush and shaved my pussy bald, I had to sit with my legs open as a handsome teenage boy shaved my cunt while the wolf kept licking and he was getting a stroked with shampoo.

Luckily they only shampooed my hair letting me keep my waist-length silky locks.

After he was washed, cleaned, blowdried, and teeth brushed he was a fine strong champion of white fluff-that still licked my pussy even as they rubbed their bare hands over me and my pussy with wolf shampoo doing the same with my breasts.

Once we were both clean, I was redressed in a new hot pink and diamond collar, the gold heart-shaped tag read 'Angel if found please call Mona.' but nothing else, my body felt naked as a hairless wolf.

They gave him a simple bandana around his neck then they leashed both of us, I could do nothing as we were lead to the backyard where all of the wolves were running happy, playing, and free. Then we were released.

I stood there as I was still getting licked which caught the attention of the other wolves

Then by evil glares of the shelter volunteers, I was forced to sit down on the concrete that was void of wolf poop and urine stains, then I opened my legs submissively but with remorse, and I kept them open as many wolves were falling over each other to lick my newly bald and clean pussy. While small teen puppies were fighting over the other puppies for my large milky breasts, so with another glare from the shelter workers I laid down and let my body be nuzzled, licked, and suckled by wolves and puppies.

They kept me and the wolves outside for a good 30 minutes before each wolf was leashed and lead back inside.

I was leashed with the wolf and puppies I arrived with and to my utter horror, they led us all to the same cage in the center of the kennel letting visitors and animals look inside luckily they handed me back my newborn before they closed and locked the cage door, once again locking me inside like an animal.

"We got a call from your owner, she says that she will come by and pick you up tomorrow so, for now, get some rest and we will bring you dinner." The handsome teenager said as he finished locking the cage and then walked away laughing with the teenage girl he worked with.

I felt a cold nose poke its way through my legs, so with exhaustion, I laid down on the large wolf bed and left my legs open towards the door, the wolf settled himself in between my legs using his freshly cleaned paws and filed down nails to hold open my legs as he went to work licking from my pussy. Pleasure and exhaustion lulling me to sleep.

I woke up the next morning with the puppies all piled around my breasts while the Daddy wolf was in between my legs sleeping with his head on my cunt, while Mona and Roy were outside the cage taking pictures and smiling with happiness gushing over how happy we all looked together.

When preparing our discharge, I was dressed in a new set of jewelry, a bundle of silver hanging chains laid on my chest just above my breasts while a single chin ran down in between my breasts leading to a rhinestone pendant over my belly button that was connected to 2 chains around my waist and one leading down to a clamp on my clit making it stand out, the chain ran through my crack around the but plug with my tail hanging through a jeweled circle then coming up to attach to another pendant above my butt connecting the diaper chain the waist chain with a long wave of bundled chain hanging over my back.

On my wrists was pink lace cuffs and on my feet was silver anklet with a bundle of chains hanging over my feet leading to a toe ring on the pointer toe. the bundle wave of chains was attached to my collar on each shoulder while smaller waves laid over my shoulder and on my upper arm. On my head was a headband of tall fluffy cat ears with pink lace centers and a flower crown. My ears were jeweled with simple gold and diamond studs while my face had henna eyeliner and eyeshadow while silver rods were once again glued to my cheeks as whiskers and henna colored my lips before being drawn up my cupids bow and the nostril holes of my nose then contouring up my nose and ending at my henna colored eyebrows.

The shelter had groomed me to perfection and even permed my hair to give it an animalistic wavy curl, but to my surprise, I wasn't the only one they were picking up.

I laid against the stinky car door while my legs were held open my Rider and the newly reformed stray wolf that was now named Tamer, he was easily bigger then Rider now that I see them side to side and they had caught on to each other easily, Rider was made Omega and Tamer was made Alpha, Tamer held my left leg while Rider held my right leg and they both whined in happiness as they licked from my pussy, while the puppies were all feeding from my nipples.

"I know your tired Angel and you've been a very good girl, but we have another stop to make today. My father is in a retirement home and he needs some cheering up so we are going to pay him a visit." Mona said happily as she drove through the community and I had no idea where we were going.

Before long I saw her pull up at a large and intimidating building that looked like a mix between a hospital and a mansion.

"Oh, and one more thing," Mona said looking back at me.

"I got a call fro you mom asking about how you were doing, I told her that you were doing your part staying with us helping me around the house and that I treat you like one of my own, so I asked her if you could stay for the rest of the Summer and she agreed. Isn't that wonderful?" She explained grabbing her purse and collecting her things from the car, My eyes grew in shock, was what she is saying true? Am I really stuck with her for the summer?

"She also said that if you misbehave in any way then I am allowed to punish you as I see fit." She said happily before pulling herself from the car, She opened the back door leashing both wolves and pulling them out as Roy opened my door and helped me out before taking my newborn from me.

I shook with a chill as the morning air was cool again. I looked up to view the scenery when I felt my body twinge with embarrassment as many elderly men were looking at me as well as male nurses.

'Just like the prison, I bet.' I thought to myself as Roy attached my leash and I was lead inside of the large hospital.

Roy sat me down in a chair and tied the leash to the armrest in the waiting room as Mona was busy at the front desk.

The place was indeed like a mansion with its 1800s style. Yellow beige floral wallpaper, wood finishings, wood floorings, fireplace in every room, and Edison bulb chandeliers.

"Angel." I heard making me turn my head as Mona had untied my leash and gently tugged it to make me stand.

"Come along let's cheer up grandpa," Mona said Roy was nowhere in sight so I guessed that he took the wolves for a walk considering we were in the car for a while.

The elevator was creaky but it worked and as I passed nurses, doctors visitors, and patients alike I felt exposed as they stared.

We were on the second to the top floor as we walked down the hall leading to room 1812, 'Edgar'

We entered the room to find it was just like Mona's house, stacks of clothes, trash, a messy kitchen, an overpowering smell of animal spray and old men's cologne.

"Hi Grandpa," Mona said leaning down to press a kiss to a handsome old man that was sitting in a wheelchair staring at a Tv that was playing an old western movie. He wore a red sweater over a white polo, black dress pants and red house shoes over grey socks, his face was wrinkly but handsome while his salt and pepper hair was coiffed.

"Ah, Mona good to see you, dear." He said taking her hand in both of his wrinkly ones.

"Good to see you too. I brought you some company." Mona said motioning towards me to walk forward, Edgar's eyes landed on me and grew as big as dinner plates.

"Oh, you brought me a new cat? Oh, thank you."He said happily holding out his arms with a smile.

"Her name is Angel," Mona said as I slowly walked over the piles of old newspapers and passed 3 werecats sleeping.

"Come here, Angel, COme Kitty come on." He beckoned me and I obeyed diligently. I got close enough he easily grasped my waist and strongly lead me to sit on his lap so to balance myself I reach my arm around his shoulders. I decided to be polite so I looked at him with a caring grin as he smiled back at me, before he gently laid his head on my breast.

"Thank you so much, Mona." He said before reaching his lips down and taking my nipple to his mouth.

"That's not all grandpa." I heard Mona say as he knelt in front of us and I could only watch as she unzipped his pants to easily pull out the longest and widest dick I have ever seen. My eyes bugged at the sight. I knew it would lead to this, it was most likely I would be spending the night here and be picked up in the morning. Edgar moved his hand to my other breast and kneaded it with care while he drank from me.

I could only watch as Mona took a tub of vaseline and squeezed out some toothpaste on it, then with a small spoon, she mixed them up.

Taking a large glob of the concoction in her hand and then grasped the flaccid dick that was slowly hardening, then with gentle hands she rubbed the stuff on the dick and shaft coating the tip and shaft well making it goopy and leaving a nice ice cream swirl on his tip as the dick was at full hard-on.

"Alright Angel, on you get," Mona said as she grabbed my waist and helped me (by force) to straddle the old man. Edgar happily reached down and held open my pussy as I shook while Mona pushed me down by my shoulders, I felt the thick goop rub against my lips before the thick dick slid into me with ease, my new hymen broke easily and without pain, I slid down fully and my body just accepted him until I was firmly seated on his lap. I arched my back I pleasure as my lips were released to wrap around my waist and Mona's hands left me.

Edgar made regular switches between suckling one breast and kneading the other. While he was ok just sitting there firmly planted inside of my body, occasionally he would pump up into me but at his age, he came quickly sending small spurts of ancient semen into my hungry womb.

It was a simple but slow position so at some point I fell asleep.

Waking up was weird considering I had a very long flaccid penis sleeping inside of me, and an old man nuzzling my breasts as he slept. Outside the sun in a different place, so with gentle movements. I pulled myself up feeling the thick glop as the penis fell from my pussy, his penis was clean telling me that the glop was still inside of my pussy. I was careful in putting the penis back into his pants. I laid a blanket over him and left him to sleep snoring away.

With slow and gentle steps I made my way through the apartment not finding Mona anywhere.

"This might be my chance?" I said to myself.

"I just need to find some spare clothes and a phone I can call ad ask for help," I said to myself again. I went into a room that looked like a bedroom with a large bed with a quilt that looked nasty. I made my way over to his closet and knelt to look inside and only finding piles of trash or newspapers. Suddenly a rough licking on my clit caught my attention, turning around I see 4 werecats sitting next to each other and staring at my pussy than before I could move a ripple of pleasure ran through me as they all began to lick at my pussy and suddenly my arousal awoke from the slow fucking I had earlier.

"Oh come on not now," I said trying to stand but failing as 3 more werecats came under me and joined the public licking, then I felt sharps needles and suction on my nipples, looking down I see 2 kittens pawing at my breasts and their little mouths attached to my milky nipples and I felt my milk leave me there kitty saliva entered my breasts.

"Oh, I found her." I heard making me look to find a male nurse walk up to me, he was quick to pick me up around my waist just like a cat, the werecats, and kittens released with ease.

"Time for bed little one, Edgar needs his nap and its best if it's in his bed with a cuddle buddy." He said sitting me down on the soft and fluffy bed.

"Let's remove these shall we, it will be more comfortable for him." The nurse said as he easily unlatched my jewelry from the collar and pulled it all down to my waist, then yanking my waist towards him pulled it all right off even the clamp on my clit making it swell and pulsate. He put the jewelry on a hanger and left it in the closet before coming back to take off my headband and gently pull off the whiskers.

"There, much better and more comfortable." He said laying them on a cluttered dresser, just as Edgar rolled up in his wheelchair.

"There you are, my Angel. Its time for a nap." He said rolling up to the bed and locking it into place before gently standing and sitting on the bed.

"Lay down Angel get comfortable." The male nurse said as he picked me up bridal style and laid me out himself but he turned me on my side before he knelt down and picked up 2 big werecats, one was a multicolored fluffy Tabby and one of a black and white patchy.

"Here we go." He said setting them both down to make furry puddles then with ease he leads one head towards my nipple and the large cat took the invitation taking my nipple into its mouth and latching on while his paws began kneading my breast before the nurse did the same to the other cat.

I felt the bed shift before Edgar cuddled his wrinkly naked body up to mine, he sighed in happiness as he wrapped his arms around me and holding me close, one hand went to hold up the weight of one breast while the other hand went down to rub along the insides of my slit.

The Male nurse said nothing but only smiled as he opened my legs effectively separating them, while holding the top leg up he reaches in between and I felt the tip of the newly thickened cock touch my entrance and with goopy lubricated ease it slid in fully, I moaned at the feeling as Edgar kept tickling my inner slit.

"Ah, sweet pussy to fall asleep in." He moaned happily. The nurse bent down to pick up another large cat, this one was all fluffy white with 2 different colored eyes, he set the cat on the bed right in front of my pussy and Edgar held open my lips and watched over my shoulder with a wicked smirk the matched the nurses, both of them smiled happily as the cat took my swollen nipple sized clit in its mouth and suckled hungrily while its paws went to the inner sides of my clit and began kneading.

"Good kitty. Now you 2 get some rest and I will see you later." The nurse said closing the blinds and turning off the light before leaving happily. Edgar sighed in happiness as he held his hand on my cunt while my nipples and clit were being suckled and my pussy was filled with thick cock.

When Edgar came again and the feeling of fresh hot sperm ignited my insides and I came too. Exhaustion taking over as I fell asleep with ease.

After the nap the nurse woke us up, I found all of the werecats nestled around my naked body all purring happily. When I moved they all awoke with meows and yawns, I felt Edgar pull himself from me as he got off the bed on the other side while the nurse helped him to dress. Once the werecats were mostly away I sat up and stretched before standing up.

I hugged my arms over my breasts as both Edgar and the nurse looked at me with lecherous smiles while they worked on getting Edgar dressed.

I stood there and watched as I was being watched.

"Alright now let's get you two down to the cafeteria for some lunch." The nurse said draping a blanket over Edgar as he sat in the wheelchair, the nurse moved the wheelchair to point towards the door before he pulled out my leash.

"Here we go." He said clicking the leash onto my collar before giving it to Edgar, Edgar held the leash and I was forced to walk alongside them. My naked body on display.

"Arms at your sides Angel you have a lovely body and everyone here will be happy to gaze at it," Edgar said, I did as told and let my arms hang by my side. We walked the halls passing visitors, patients, doctors and nurses each getting an eyeful.

"Alright, here we go." The nurse said as he turned the Edgar into a large cafeteria with tall glass walls that showed the outside and what looked like 50 tables filled with people all bustling about.

I blushed deeply as the nurse drove Edgar right through the middle of the crowd and all eyes floated right towards me. To my horror, Edgar was parked on a stage where 10 tables were set up for what looked like the wealthiest of the residents. Edgar was parked near the front of the stage, I was about to take the seat next t him but was stopped by the nurse, he chuckled as he picked me up bridal style then laid me out on the table pointing my pussy to the crowd and Edgar.

"Now just give us a minute to fill your plate, Edgar."The nurse said as he and another nurse brought food up and they began putting the food...on my pussy. my cunt was covered in hot and thick macaroni and cheese, my clit was covered in hot and steaming mashed potatoes, then a thick but short roll of meat was inserted into my pussy it was hot and dry but I instantly began to juice coating the meat. Then a plate was set next to Edgar with 2 dinner rolls.

"Let the meat set inside of her for a little while to let her juice coat it well and flavor it." The nurse said.

"Thank you," Edgar said as the other nurse generously poured hot gravy over the mashed potatoes and I felt it run down my crack before a rough wet tongue stopped it and licked up. I laid there and didn't move as Edgar began to eat, licking the potatoes slowly, his tongue easily flicking my clit as he licked and ate.

"Delicious." He said I watched with a blush as he pulled apart a roll and dragged it along what was left of the mashed potatoes and then rubbing it around my clit. He happily put the roll to his mouth and ate.

I shook in pleasure as he did it again and again until there were only small gritty pieces left which he gladly cleaned up with his tongue, he was slow and torturous as he pulled out the roll of meat and took a large bite of it.

"Mmmm. Tasty." He said before pushing it back in and my body closed around it. His tongue may be shorter than a wolf's but it was thicker and rougher from age, he held my legs apart as he ate the macaroni and cheese from my cunt then used the second roll to clean up the leftover cheese.

Over the course of the meal, many people came to watch and take pictures while Edgar would pull out the meat and take a bite before putting it back in to soak in my juices.

I laid there and did nothing afraid of punishment.

After lunch and a quick plate of food of my own. I was leashed once again but this time a nurse took me away from Edgar as he was lead back to his apartment.

"Bye Angel. Come visit me again," he said as he was rolled away. The nurse was a tall bulky man who said nothing but he lead into a bathroom where a large tub of water was waiting. He kept the leash on the collar but only removed the collar leaving me fully naked, placing it on a hook before he picked me up bridal style and set me in the water. I laid there and relaxed as he took a bar of soap and scrubbed my body clean taking extra cleaning on my pussy and even taking a hosed jet to spray inside cleaning out toothpaste, meat grease, and leftover sperm.

He was even gentle in washing my hair and scrubbing my scalp.

Once I was clean he emptied the tub and pulled me out. I only stood and shivered as he rubbed my body down with a dry towel then rung out my hair before brushing it straight. He was gentle with me and his face had a look of neutrality, so I couldn't read him I could only see that he was doing his job, he clicked the collar back on me and pulled my leash once more leading me out of the bathroom.

Walking down the halls is so embarrassing especially when the nurse stops to talk to someone and I am forced to let whoever touch and grope me.

"In here Angel." He said as he leads me into a simple room, it was bare except for a table and chairs which were taken up by Mona and a doctor.

"I found her in the cafeteria." The nurse said clicking my leash to the table.

"She was trying to get a resident to eat food from her pussy." He said making grow my eyes in shock and shake in fear.

"You see, Miss Mona. Your daughter is quite a disturbance. We have no idea where her clothes are." The doctor stated as Mona was giving me an appalled face that was obviously fake.

"Yes, I'm sorry I try to teach her but it just doesn't work. I have even found her laying naked with the wolves and letting them lick her pussy. She even believes that she is from another family and that a sister she doesn't even have is coming to take care away. Where did I go wrong I don't understand?" Mona cried acting as if she was disappointed. I shook in anger and fear but too scared to say anything.

"What do you have to say for yourself young lady?" Mona said standing up and taking out her riding crop instantly scaring me. I didn't know what to say or to do.

"Very well then you shall be punished. Nurse if you could help me please." Mona said threateningly snapping her riding crop on her hand.

The Nurse reached down and picked me up by nothing but my thighs opening them as he held me up and letting my pussy open to Mona. She said nothing as she began lashing my poor clit with the riding crop once more. The Doctor sat and watched with a devious smile on his face as Mona also had a matching smile. I kept my mouth closed not making a sound as she rained down lashes, she would take a 20-second break before raining down the next one counting a total of 30 lashes.

"Good girl." She said putting the riding crop back in her bag before sitting down once again. The nurse brought me over to sit in a chair next to her and forced my legs closed making my clit throb in pain as I could only sit there and suffer in silence.

"Well, I do have a treatment option." The doctor said making my eyes go wide.

"Oh?" Mona said.

"Yes. You admit her here for a week and we will help take care of her delusions." the doctor said opening a file with a treatment contract.

"Just sign here and we will take care of her." The doctor said holding out a pen. I was scared silent and shook in fear.

"What a wonderful idea. I do have a guest coming to stay with us for a while with her baby she is a friend of another daughter so I don't want Angel to think that she is her sister and cause problems so I think some time here will do her some good. But how about instead you make it a month?" Mona said revising the contract to say a month instead of a week.

"A month? Are you sure?" The doctor asked with more experience in acting shocked.

"Yes, this way you can use her to medicate all of those aging men," Mona said happily as she signed the contract and I instantly got worried.

"Really?" The doctor said with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Yes, it just breaks my heart thinking about all of those older men that just want or need a good release into a beautiful young pussy. So you use her for that and hopefully, it will help her with her problem with wolves." Mona said grabbing her bag and standing up before gently patting my head.

"What a wonderful idea. She could go on rounds with the medicine staff and it could be a part of their daily medication." The doctor thought aloud with happiness as my life was being planned.

"Yes, oh and don't worry about giving her a room. We can't afford it so just let her spend the night in a different residents room each night." Mona said happily.

"Perfect." The doctor said shaking her hand as he took the file in his hands.

"And don't be afraid to also let the doctors, nurses, or visitors get their release from her as well. She is a very good girl, and if she isn't you may punish her as you deem fit." Mona said with an easy air. I was shaking in fear and anger but too afraid to say anything.

"Very good Miss. Mona, then we will see you in a month." The doctor said opening the door just as the nurse pulled out my chair and forced me to stand and walk.

"See you then. Bye Angel, be a good girl." Mona said waving me off and disappearing down another hallway.

"Alright well. Nurse please take Angel to the baby room and get her fixed up, she needs a bit of rest before the nightly medicine rounds and tonight she will sleep with the Jones'." The doctor stated while looking at me.

"Yes, Doctor." The nurse said in a gruff tone.

The nurse pulled my leash and I followed diligently, down 3 different hallways passing people and stopping once at a nurses station so he can flirt with a pretty female nurse while an older man happily played with my breasts.

Then down a bright pink hallway covered with childlike paintings and drawing, we stopped at a simple pink door, inside was a baby designed bedroom, it had an adult size diaper changing table and a crib with a TV mounted on the wall playing cartoons. He picked me up again and laid me on the changing table, I did and said nothing but shook in fear as he separated my legs and inspected my pussy, opening my lips to look around and feel my clit before pressing his fingers inside to feel around.

I let silent tears fall down my face which he ignored as he was generous in his work, he took baby oil that had been warmed in the microwave and holding open my pussy he poured the hot oil into my hole, I felt so oily as he stopped pouring but kept holding open my pussy. Next, he took a bottle of baby powder and generously tapped out what felt like a lot of it directly into my pussy and letting the powder mix with the oil then poured more around my clit, over my cunt, and on my anus. he let my pussy close and I felt a small droplet of oil leak out but he took it to his finger before he slowly began to massage me, he was gentle as he made a paste from the oil and powder and coated my pussy and anus easily massaging my swollen and welt covered clit.

I laid there panting as he stopped his massage then taking up what looked like a giant pacifier he slowly slid it inside of my pussy and let my clit hang in a small hole, the large nipple filled me up and felt rubbery as the paste coated it making it hard to push out. Lifting up my pelvis and laid out a large pink diaper below me and with skilled hand wrapped it around my pelvis and strapping it into place.

Once the diaper was on he picked me up again and set me inside of the crib, taking off my collar and hanging it up on a hook on the wall of the room, he pulled up 2 breast pumps attached to a bra, I sat up and still while silently crying as he tied the bra to my chest and settled my breasts in the pumps.

He looked at him and his stoic face as he closed the crib and locked it, he walked around to the door and opening it leaving it open as elderly people, visitors, doctors, and nurses all passed by was looked inside.

"Get some rest Angel you will need it." He said taking a remote from the wall and instantly I fell forward as the pacifier vibrated intensely the hole on my clit created wonderful suction, and the breast pumps vibrated and sucked my boobs collecting my milk. I couldn't lay on my front because of the pumps so I laid on my back. I grunted at the pleasure I received as the machines didn't stop and didn't slow, so it wasn't long before I thrashed my body in intense pleasuring orgasm.

I laid there and shook as it caused exhaustion so even with the machines and pleasure running through me, I fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

"Time to wake up." I heard as I felt hands on me, I was on my back seeing the crib surrounded by curious children while the nurse from earlier removed the breast pump bra and let my now swollen breasts out making the children laugh.

"Look she is a big kid but still has to wear diapers." one of the kids said making the others laugh, it was a good group of 20 kids. Then the nurse opened the diaper letting them all see the pacifier as it was removed letting thick ropes of white paste exit my pussy, my clit swollen and painful from the lashing and the suction.

"Ewwww." One kid said.

"Look she peed herself." another id said making them laugh as the nurse brought over a wipe and began cleaning me up while they laughed more.

"Do all girls look like that nurse?" One boy asked.

"Yeah it's so ugly." another boy commented.

"No, she is just special like that." The nurse said as he opened my hole and easily pushed a clean wipe inside and pulled out more paste.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwww." They all said.

"Her privates look like it needs to blow its nose." one girl commented making the collective EW get louder.

Once I was clean the nurse picked me up and had me stand while the kids gathered around me. the nurse clicked my collar back on with my leash.

"Why does she wear a collar?" One child asked.

"Because she likes being treated like she is a cat and she likes being naked." The nurse said as he leads me out of the room with the kids following and some even taking my hands.

My clit hurt as I walked but I could do nothing about it as it was squished between my legs as I walked. We stopped at a small cafeteria filled with children.

"Alright here kids, you take Angel and get her fed then bring her back after Dinner." The nurse said handing my leash to one of the kids.

"Yay, come on Angel lets go play," they said pulling me into the crowd of playing children.

I liked being with the children more as their minds didn't think like adults however when they pushed me to lay on a table I could do nothing as the kids brought up markers and they began to draw and color on my naked body. One kid even took his mashed potatoes as he had his friends hold my legs open and suddenly my pussy was target practice as they all threw food at it.

At least I got to eat whatever missed and landed next to my head.

After dinner, the kids were being led out and I was brought back to the nurse, my pussy covered in food and my body covered in marker and drawings.

"looks like you will need another bath," he said taking my leash and leading me back to the main hospital. if I thought walking through the halls in the nude was embarrassing, it was worse when I was covered in marker and food.

In the bathroom, he hosed me down first getting off the excess food and spurting the shower head up my vagina cleaning out food and the oil/powder paste. Then on towards the bathtub where he scrubbed me down with a bar of soap once more until I was shiny and clean, even going over my arms, legs, armpits, and pussy with a razor shaving off the hair.

I was cleaned and towel-dried once again when he put a different collar on my neck, this one was white with diamonds and had a medical tag on the side while the gem-shaped wolf tag read 'Angel; Property of St. Gentile's hospital; Please return if found.'

Then he attached a medical bracelet to my ankle I could read it from afar that it said 'Angel, Age 18, Human pet of St. Gentiles' hospital and it had a barcode.

I was officially their property now.

The nurse led me what felt like to the other side of the hospital taking the scenic route, stopping to talk to anyone, and letting anyone who wanted to pet my naked body.

Finally, we reached a part of the hospital that smelled like urine and old people.

"Hey, Sarah." He said as he latched my leash onto her cart filled with medicine.

"This must be Angel." She said looking at me, all I could do was lightly smile and nod in recognition.

"What a good kitty." She said patting my head.

"She is indeed. She's all you're for your rounds and Doctor prescribed that she give her pussy medicine to each man you give medicine to and then she is to spend the night with the Jones'." He said as she took her barcode scanner and knelt to my ankle and scanned my barcode bracelet.

"Very good I will take care of it." She said clicking her keyboard.

"Alright see you tomorrow. Night Angel." He said before walking away knowing I wouldn't answer.

"Ok so let's start our rounds." She said pushing her cart and making me follow.

30 rooms. She took me to 30 rooms with elderly men, and the routine was always the same. We entered the room the man would see me and light up like a Christmas tree, she told them they had to take their medicine and they could play with me because I was a good therapy kitty.

30 times I straddled elderly men as their old wrinkly dicks made their home inside of me, and 30 times they sent their ancient semen deep into my womb, 30 times while they lightly bounced me on their rods did they grasp my breasts and played with them and suckling on them.

But it was actually 42 times that I got fucked because once the elderly men were spent if they had visitors I had to let the visitors fuck me too and let them fill up my womb with their semen too sometimes with a wife and/or child watching and laughing.

I was tired once again my pussy felt raw as I walked but thankfully Sarah had gotten a routine of wiping me after every use.

After round 17 Sarah had called for another nurse to come and bring a wheelchair, so for the rest of the rounds I was wheeled around in a wheelchair with (for whatever reason) they decided it best to tie my arms and legs to the chair unable to cover my naked body as I was driven through the retirement home.

I was parked by the nurse's station as Sarah finished making her logs about her rounds, the chair was locked and I was tied down so as people were coming and going everyone could see me on full display and I really couldn't do anything when some visitors had brought their service wolf a bullwolf with its nose and mouth dripping in drool and with its short legs they had to help him sit in my lap, as they let him lick my pussy cleaning out the sperm from inside and flicking my overly sensitive clit, while 2 puppies were brought to my leaking nipples and they happily attached to them drinking my milk and massaging my breasts with their paws all the while their owners spoke with the other nurse at the station.

The wolf's tongue was long, thick, strong, and slobbery. I could feel its tastebuds brushing against my sensitive skin, I could tell he was trained considering he paid special attention to my clit sometimes as bothe the big wolf between my legs and the puppies were overly drolling making my entire body covered in drool.

I watched the clock as an hour passed before the people took their wolves and left, then as another 30 minutes passed, I had to let an old man come up and flick my slobbery clit sometimes happily squeezing and massaging my breasts letting the wolf drool seep into my skin.

Finally, a nurse took the old man down one hall and Sarah drove my wheelchair down another one. My body was tender, sore and a little chilly while I was still tired. She didn't speak but occasionally stopped to talk to someone, she led me back to the front of the retirement village before heading towards the elevator, riding the elevator we went up to the 6th floor. Looking around as we stepped off the elevator I got scared when I saw in big letters 'Psych Ward for the mentally, criminally, and elderly insane'

I shook with fear as Sarah waved to the lady at the front desk and headed down a corridor that said 'Apartments for the Elderly insane.'

"Here we are." She said stopping the chair in front of a heavy door with the name 'Emery and Emily Jones' she swiped her card on the card reader and the door clinked open before she pushed it open so that she could wheel me inside.

The walls were white but decorated with portraits, the floor was hardwood and had fluffy rugs, small wet wolves (fresh from a bath) were running around as she parked me in a living room. It was definitely an apartment with a living room, kitchen, bedroom, and bathroom.

And sitting right in front of the Tv was an elderly woman and an elderly man bot looking fairly young, maybe late 60's early 70's.

"Emery? Emily?" Sarah called coming around.

"Oh, Sarah hello when did you get here. I could have baked cookies." Emily said happily getting up to show me that she wore a bathrobe over her simple orange nightdress.

"It's ok I'm just dropping off a gift for you." She said as Emery looked up as well before standing up showing me that he was a head shorter than Emily who was the same height as me. Sarah pointed towards me, both Emery and Emily wore their nightclothes as they stared at me with lost eyes and scary smiles, but more scared as these people were in a psych ward.

"Oh, and who do we have here?" Emily said coming up to me with Emery.

"This is Angel she is a patient here but is being allowed by her mother to give company to patients who need it, she will be staying with you two for the night," Sarah said as I saw in the corner of my eyes noticing that her version of night was dropping me off at 4 hours until sundown and that she was heading towards the door as Emily came up and began petting my head while Emery knelt down to inspect my pussy.

"Good wolfgy." She said happily.

"Her pussy looks good too but it looks like she needs a bath she smells likes dirty wolf." He said standing up and shedding his robe.

"Well then let's get to work, Good thing its bath time for all of the wolves," Emily said pushing the wheelchair I was tied down on toward the bathroom as the other 4 small wolves followed us.

It was easy for Emery to cut the zip ties that tied me to the chair. I stood there naked and shy lightly hiding my nudity as the wolves all jumped on my legs and whining and I knew what they wanted, they could probably smell it. They were a cocker spaniel, a Boston terrier, a corgi, and a beagle

Emily took off her robe and slid on an apron that read 'Wolf Momma' and I could tell she uses it to give her wolves baths.

"Alright wolfgies in the bath," She said splashing the water and instantly the 4 wolves got into the water, then just as quickly the clean water turned a bit murky and fur began to float around.

"Oh, yes I love their monthly baths," Emily said watching with happiness as the wolves wrestled splashing water around and making a mess.

"Come on Angel you too," Emily said pressing her hand on my back pushing me towards the large bathtub, stepping in helped calm the wolves the water was warm and sudsy.

"Now you be a good girl and sit down while Momma gives all of you good wolves a bath." She said happily, I sat in that bathwater slowly feeling the warm water engulf me while the wolves all licked the parts of my body that weren't int he water and unfortunately that also meant my nipples. Emily picked up her wolf shampoo and I could only watch as she suds up a dry crusty and stinky sponge that was covered in wolf fur, as soon as she got it wet I could smell the age-old scent coming from it. It reeked of an old wolf.

"Come on up you get." She said patting the side of the tub, I did as commanded and sat on the side of the tub, My legs pointed at the tub as she commanded which also gave the wolves an open advantage.

"Now be a good girl and help with distract the others while I bathe them." She said as the wolf easily got closer and Emily spread my legs before 4 warm wolf tongue began lashing my pussy and then only watched as she washed each wolf.

Then with the fur-covered, wolf shampoo filled sponge she washed me too, spreading the horrible smelling shampoo all over and making me smell like an old moldy wolf. She even used the sponge on my hair. This was my third bathing today, but it was the only one that I would come out dirtier than when I went in.

"Such a good girl." She said finishing my washing before she lightly splashed the water.

"Alright back in the water you go." She said and I followed orders getting back in the water and while she began rinsing off the wolf shampoo in the filthy wolf bathwater and the wolves went back to playing around me.

"Now last thing to wash. sit up on that back wall dear." She said making me stand up before sitting back down on the back wall of the bathtub that was against the wall but also had a divet for a seat and it reclined back.

"Very good. Now let's get the pussy cleaned up." She said as she easily stepped her feet into the bath using one hand she opened my pussy and I could only watch in horror as she poured the wolf shampoo directly into my hole.

"Now for lathering." She said taking a cup of the filth wolf water and lightly poured it in only giving a little before pressing the sponge inside of me and began pumping spreading the foul soap as a sting rushed through me, she lathered the soap around my clit and down to my anus with the sponge making it very sudsy as her blank eyes stared at my pussy while she smiled.

She moved the soap up to my cunt and cleaned the area and taking special attention to my raw clit letting the wolf shampoo clean me and sting the sensitive skin.

"There we go all clean. Now back in the water." She said making me get back in I reached down to try and rinse but my hands were slapped away.

"No, no that's my job dear." She said rather sternly.

I nodded in submission but followed her as she moved my body to where my pussy was up against a metal hole in the tub and she carefully pushed my shoulders to make me lean back and letting my hair rinse out, while my pussy open and she gently reached over to a panel on the wall and pressed a button making the bath jets start-up and one was hitting me directly at my pussy making me moan and groan, the pressure hit my clit while some spewed right up inside cleaning out the wolf shampoo. She hummed a happy tune as on hand went down to my pussy keeping it open for the jet while she rubbed circles around my clit and her other hand went to brush through my hair rinsing it out.

After a while she let the water drain out leaving me laying on the tub floor as she continued brushing my hair and circling my clit, with the water gone the jet was only spurting air whish she happily opened my pussy to let it dry out the wolf water and the air hit my clit with a chill.

"Alright out you come." She said tapping the side of the tub. I did as told standing up and stepping out then for the 3rd time today she rubbed me down with a towel but this one was wet, covered in wolf fur and smelled like wolf, obviously she used it to dry her wolves too.

"Good girl, all clean." She said after ringing out my hair and taking a wolf fur-covered brush to my hair.

I followed her back out to the main apartment where Emery sat watching Tv then smiled as I came around.

"Oh, much better such a good girl. Come on come sit on my lap like a good wolfgy." He said patting his lap. I had no choice as the front door was locked and I had nowhere to go.

"Now sit here in between us dear." She said making me confused but did as told, but then I caught on as she held my head while he grabbed my legs, I was turned to lay down over there laps, my pussy was over his and my head on hers, I looked towards the Tv and watched the crime tv show play and tried to ignore his hands that were leisurely fiddling with my body, one hand was playing with my clit and the other was grasping a breast and flicking a nipple while the woman fiddled with the other breast.

I was pretty comfortable for the most part that is until a rumble of a gas bubble in my intestines caught their attention.

"Oh sounds like someone's pussy is hungry." He said flicking my clit faster.

"Well, we best feed it then before bedtime. Besides, I could go for a late-night snack myself." She said tapping my shoulder and making me sit up, Emery helped by gently pushing me to stand.

"Me too. Warm milk sounds delicious." He stated happily while pushing me towards the kitchen table.

"Alright, sweety on you get." He said grasping under my arms and helping me to lay down on the kitchen table.

I laid there fully on the table as Emily used a cart to bring in a bucket of steaming white liquid, another bucket of steaming yellow liquid and a small IV of clear fluid.

"Now then let's start with feeding that stomach." She said pulling up an IV stand next to me, I shook in fear as she stood in between my legs, she grasped them to make the open revealing my wolf smelling pussy and anus.

"Ranger, here boy." She called making a Burmese mountain wolf come up showing off his VERY slobbery mouth.

"Here you go boy lube this up for momma." She said with a smile showing him a but plug with a tube attached to the stopper and he generously obeyed licking it until it dripped thick globs of drool. Then to my fear, she pointed the wolf slobber dripping plug to my anus and easily slid it in, my anal ring fitting around the neck of the plug.

"And now we set this up here." She said setting the bucket with the yellow liquid hanging on the IV pole it looked like a gallon.

"Next is that hungry pussy." She said pulling up another tube but this one was a short pacifier thing made of metal.

"Ranger if you please?" She said to the wolf making him lick it and coating it with more dripping wolf saliva, She knelt down a little and using one hand she opened my pussy and with experienced fingers, she found the entrance to my womb, pointing the slobbery meta pacifier to my entrance it went in without touching my sidewalls before it easily found my cervix and with ease it slide right and without pain. I felt a click as she locked it into place stretching out the wings of the pacifier to hold itself by my walls and without moving.

"And finally." She said hooking the steaming white liquid bucket up on the other side of the IV before hooking the small bag of clear fluid that was attached to a small needle. I watched in fear and curiosity as her next move scared me to tears but I was too afraid to do anything, she pinched my clit making it swell before she inserted the needle into my clit, I arched my back and shook at the painful pleasure as she used medical tape to tape the needle down on my cunt keeping the needle in place.

"Now let's eat." She said turning a dial on the yellow liquid bucket and instantly I felt the hot liquid fill my bowels, she then turned the dial of the white liquid bucket and my womb felt hot as it was being filled.

Then finally she clicked a button on the clear bag and I felt a cold liquid fill my clit before a soothing warmth flooding me.

"What?" I questioned as my body practically lit on fire.

"The yellow bucket is my husband urine we gave him a medicine that would make him pee more so I'm sorry its a lot but by the sound of your tummy it will be more than enough to feed you, now the white bucket is his sperm that we've been collecting but he just can't produce as much as he used to so we had to substitute the rest with sperm from other men and even our wolves. It was a lot of fun to gather it all..." She said making my face blank in disgust and shake in fear. But too afraid of punishment I stayed silent

"...and the little bag is an aphrodisiac and is best inserted to the clit for best results. Now you are to lay there until your body as digested every drop of all 3." She explained making me shake with fear.

"Yes, Ma'am. I cried and shook before she hummed happily and sat down right next to my chest as did her husband and both of them removed their false teeth before latching their gummy mouths onto my nipples and suckled. I could have fallen asleep but my bowels and womb were being filled with hot liquids while my body was getting hotter by the second as the Iv dripped into my clit making my body way too aroused and overheated to sleep.

The sky was dark when Emily came over to check on me.

"Very good Angel. Both buckets are empty and you finished the aphrodisiac a long time ago. So let's get you cleaned up and we can go to bed." She said returning to my pussy, she was careful in removing the needle from my clit and cleaning it up, then with skilled hands, she reached in my pussy unlocking the pacifier and slowly pulled it out not letting a drop out as my body closed. Then finally she carefully worked the butt plug to slowly slide it out. the liquid already digested mostly and what was in there can't escape but even so, she felt it necessary to push in a double-sided dildo plugging up my anus. She smiled with joy as she did this and I felt so humiliated already but adding fuel to the fire the lifted up my butt and slid the dildo through a hole in an adult diaper and before she closed it she opened my pussy once more to drip in hot baby oil (not that I needed lubricant from forced arousal and leftover wolf saliva) then with a happy hum of a tune she coated my clit with baby powder massaging it into my crevices making my slit sticky with juice, wolf slobber, and powder. In the actions of a doting grandmother, she wrapped the diaper around my pelvis and with ease settled it in place before latching it to keep me snug.

"Alright Angel, you're all set for bed. Come on." She said helping me up before leading back to the bedroom the double dildo that was deep in my ass and was sticking out of the diaper rolled as I walked and felt strange but no different than having a butt plug with a tail attachment except it was deeper, where Emery was laying on the bed naked stroking his old penis.

Emily stripped herself of clothes as well, and I just stood there shaking in fear. Emily laid down on her side before patting the area in between both of them.

"Come on Angel time for bed." She said, I carefully crawled to the center spot as both of them turned towards me. They were gentle in pushing me to lay on my side that has me facing Emery, he snuggled up close to me, instantly I felt the dildo move slightly as Emily groaned in my ear telling me that she has impaled herself on the other end of the dildo, Emery had found something in the diaper that I had missed, it was a hole that allowed him to press his dick inside of the diaper and right up into my pussy. I groaned in pleasure at the feeling while he happily wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his head in my bosom taking a nipple in his mouth, while Emily reached around my waist and inserting her hand into the top of the diaper slipping in to flick my clit. Both of them made gentle thrusts and hums adding fuel to my already drugged up arousal.

"Goodnight." They said simultaneously.

'Yup this was going to be a long month staying here.' I thought to myself.

The hospital has 5 major departments, The retirement village, the Rehab facility, the children's wing, the main hospital, and the mental ward. Each department has 4 sections, Minor, Major, observation, and fatal. Each section had 7 different round schedules, so to make it even and I visited each department and each section for each round for that day. But only 4 weeks wasn't enough so the Doctor called Mona and said I need to stay another month which she agreed so I could do more rounds.

They even made a special calendar called the Angel schedule so that patients would know when the next time I would be visiting, paraded around my a wheelchair wearing nothing but my birthday suit. Then each night I was left to sleep with different men or the occasional woman who was into women.

On some night they left me in the baby room hooked up to the breast pump to make my breasts make more milk faster and sometimes an automated dildo that fucked me in my diaper while I slept this allowed my medical condition to heal my pussy back to virginity while the dildo stopped my hymen from growing back but sometimes they would leave my pussy empty to let my hymen grow back so that if there was an elderly that was a virgin by some reason he could lose his virginity to a hot sexy virgin.

And during the time of being in the children's wing I was tied up in the staff lounge letting the staff play with me and others they had me stay with teenage boys that were there

2 months of letting doctors, nurses, patients, and visitors use my perfect pussy for sexual gratification.

I made the stupid decision to fight once. I regretted it as they sent me to the electro-shock room where they attached the electrodes to my nipples and clit and even one inside my pussy and latching it to my cervix.

They kept asking me if I was a good girl or going to be a bad girl. In fear, I kept saying that I was a good girl but ended up with electrocuted tenderloins so, in the end, I found they wanted me to admit I was a bad girl and promise to be a good girl in the future. Finishing off my punishment due to my guilty plea, I was forced out in the gardens in the nude, while a party was going on where all of the patients and residents were outside all in nice evening wear and I was forced to join the circus that was hired, I had to ride on animals buck naked, I had to hold animals in the petting zoo letting the babies drink of my breasts, at one point I was tied up while anyone could come up and fondle me, then my final act was a pie-throwing booth where anyone could throw pie at my naked body then watch in amusement as I was cleaned off wolves, werecats, goats, and pigs.

I was a good girl from then on.

Today Mona was coming to get me, they had me strapped in the wheelchair again after I was bathed and given a new outfit of jewelry.

Image result for naked body jewelry Image result for naked female body jewelry

Though they didn't really cover anything at least it was something. jeweled kitty ears donned my head while the henna makeup was refreshed and the silver whiskers were reattached. they even decided my body needed a shine so I was rubbed down with baby oil before my jewelry was put on.

"Oh, Angel look at you. You look so much more behaved now." Mona said as she entered the hospital. I nodded in recognition as she went up to the desk while I waited then Roy came in with (not surprised) Rider and Tamer, both wolves yipped and fought Roy until he let go of their leashes both of them bounded up to me and with happy whines they attacked my open oil-slicked pussy.

"Looks like some special wolves in your life are really happy to see you," Roy said in passing standing next to my chair as he watched my shaved pussy get attacked my long slobbery wolf tongues. I sat there in silence feeling their tongues battling for a taste of my pussy.

They had let me sleep in the baby's room last night no pumps, no diaper, no vibrator, just me and my naked body letting it return to its virginity after they let Emily Jones give me another aphrodisiac IV injection that lasts for a week, but they also handcuffed my arms and legs so with so much attention my pussy was getting it felt empty to not get any and I couldn't do anything about it.

So I tried to tell myself that getting licked by 2 familiar wolves wasn't what I wanted or enjoyed by obviously my problematic pussy ahs other ideas as it opens up and swells with happiness as it was getting devoured by 2 wolves that were very happy to see and lick it, their whining and sloppy sounds were loud telling everyone that they were happy to be licking their favorite treat.

"Alright let's go home," Mona said as 2 male nurses came up and cut the zip ties off the chair. I gently stood up as Tamer took the front and licked me while Rider took the back and licked my anus. They clipped off the ankle bracelet just as Roy clipped a leash onto my silver collar of diamonds then but this leash was different the other end where a hand loop usually has was now replaced with another leash hook but not just one but 2 leash hooks which Roy happily snapped onto both Rider and Tamer's collars.

"Alright now Angel you belong to Rider and Tamer now, from now on you are their wife and you are to do whatever your husbands say, so you go wherever they go and you are to behave like a good kitty. Do you understand?" Roy said in an official tone as my pussy and anus were being lashed and dug out by strong wet wolf tongues, who were now my husbands so to speak.

"Meow~," I said in a forced fake happy tone.

"Good girl. Rider, Tamer let's go." Roy said as he held onto their leashes once again and they followed him making me follow them. I was now a human pet to two wolves who were pets of those who controlled me.

Rider and Tamer jumped into the back seat of the stinky car them easily pulling my leash and making me climb in as well. Now with 2 wolves, the seating arrangement had to be redone, so I wiggled myself to the center seat opening my leg as Tamer took one side and Rider took the other both holding down a leg as they pressed their snouts back to my pussy. I could only watch as Mona pointed 2 air vent right at the back and letting the air hit my pussy getting a feeling of hot strong tongues and cold air. I held my hands over their necks as they ate while Roy kept looking in the rearview mirror to watch or even turning around.

The ride was long and I kept telling myself not to enjoy it but I did anyway.

"How about a bite to eat?" Roy asked as he parked at the outdoor mall that was bustling now more than ever with many young people out of school for the summer.

"Sounds wonderful," Mona said getting out of the car with Roy. I slowly got out as well on Roys side but Tamer and Rider went first since I was to only follow them. People gawked at me and I tried to tell myself that it was wrong but my body wouldn't listen.

The meal went off as I had expected we went back to that restaurant where the waiters made my pussy into a plate for the 2 wolves to eat off of then afterward we walked around the mal where each chance they got Rider and Tamer would like the remaining food from my pussy or just because they like the flavor. Mona got me another jewelry outfit and Roy wanted to watch a movie so we sat in the movie theatre but I was on Roys lap with his dick filling up my pussy while Rider and Tamer licked us.

The day ended as we arrived back at Mona's house but it had been raining since we got out of the movie theatre so the backyard was covered with mud while a litter of 8 puppies all was running around covered in mud, I could tell easily that 4 were from Rider and the other 5 were from Tamer but among them was my newborn that had grown into a fine puppy.

"Come on let's get inside," Mona said holding the bags as Roy pulled the leashes making Rider and Tamer follow him as I followed them by my leash. But then...

"Rider? Tamer? Here you go." Roy said unhooking their leashes as their eyes were on 2 large bones. I felt the color drain from my face as Roy was done unleashing them and tossed the bones into the muddy yard making the wolves run into the mud to get them and easily taking me with them. I tried keeping up at least on the concrete and then I splatted face first in the mud.

"Oh. Angel. I'm so sorry I forgot to unhook your leash." Roy said chuckling with Mona making me think he wasn't really sorry and that he didn't really forget. Mud covered my front as I set up on my knees and tried to stand up as the puppies all gathered around and some running over me in a playful manner but I slipped and went down butt first, instantly I wanted to puke as I felt a thick glob of mud coat my slit as the gritty mud slopped over my clit and coated the surrounding sensitive skin as I had landed legs out and the wolves had jerked behind me making me fall back and I felt the thick mud fill my pussy as it had opened for business and the puppies kept playing.

"Well you wolves and Kitty enjoy the mud I will come get you in a little while," Mona said as she and Roy chuckled before going inside.

Now really was my chance as I heard the backdoor locks click into place. I reached up to my collar to fiddle with the leash but then come to find that both the leash and the collar were locked on and needed a key. The wolves were in the large wolf house chewing their bones so with great care I crawled up to the house and crawled inside. Instantly I noticed that their leashes that were attached to mine also had keyed locks.

I slumped against the wall of the wolf house and looked out at the gate of the backyard and noticed it too had a lock on it. So even though I was outside and away from people that could keep me or punish me I was still trapped.

I laid down on the muddy cloth wolf bed and instantly the wolves joined Rider laying over my arms above my head and Tamer laying over my legs next to my pussy he used his filed claws to separate my legs and let him lay in between letting my mud-covered pussy open wide to his muddy fur coat and as he breathed it ran gritty col wet dirt and fur along my clit.

I took a deep breath and tried to relax but instantly heard small yips as the puppies all piled in the wolf house too, and with my legs stuck in a butterfly shape stuck under the bone-eating Tamer and my arms stuck under Rider my pussy belly breasts and face were all available to the puppies, some actually went straight for my nipples and at least 2-3 were fighting over each one, while others were nosing around my pussy their little tongue lashing out at the sensitive skin smelling Rider and Tamer's saliva and thinking it a treat as well, both puppies found a piece of skin and began suckling while the 8th puppy found my protruding clit and latched on like a nipple and suckled.

I moaned in pleasure as I was trapped and could do nothing as my mud and baby oil covered body was licked and suckled by Tamer and Rider's puppies, while I was made into their interim mother except for my Puppy that I birthed, he happily licked my cheek before cuddling against my neck telling me that he knows who I am.

"This is my life now," I said to myself as the pleasure became too much and I jerked in pleasure as an orgasm but the puppies didn't move and neither did their Dads, none of them caring as I fell asleep, being held down by my husbands while all of my children ate from me.


	3. Sick Pussy werewolf rewrite

"WHY?" Mona screamed as she reigned down another slap of her riding crop across my already red, swollen, throbbing clit. I was crying and shaking as she kept whipping it while Roy held open my legs in his chair again.

"WHY?" She asked again.

"I'm sorry I don't know." I cried out as her children were all laughing at my pain.

"I have spent over $500 dollars trying to breed you Angel and week after week you keep failing to get pregnant," Mona said angrily before she threw the riding crop aside and just took her hand and slapped my open pussy making my cunt swell and my entrance leak of juice and semen while I continued to cry in pain.

"Mona spanking her isn't going to do anything," Roy said making Mona stop her attack, she took a deep breath and straightened up while using her hand to flatten her hair the pull-down her way too tight shirt that showed her fat rolls.

"Your right," Mona said as Roy reached around to use his grease, food, and saliva covered fat fingers to cover my open swollen pussy. His pointer and pinky massaged and scratched my lips, his middle finger went to my hole, and the ring went to flick my clit. I whimpered at the feeling as the spicy seasoning and grease covered my sensitive skin and I pulsated in stinging pain.

"That's enough Roy, let her pulsate in pain. Just play with her breasts." Mona said as she brought down a diaper, Roy lifted me up as she laid the diaper under me and I could do nothing as she tied it up around my waist covering my pussy with fluffiness, she went and sat down in her chair to focus on the movie the children were watching, Roy did as told his hands and went to my breasts squeezing both and pinching the nipples, the pain igniting a small orgasm as my fever was getting worse, but neither Roy or Mona really cared to pay attention.

I sat there and endured the feelings for who knows how long, the pain at some point went a little numb and I was ok for maybe a minute.

"Ok, time to clean up Angel. It's almost time for bed." Mona said standing up as the children all got up and stretched while the movie credits rolled. Roy finally let go of my swollen breasts and helped me to stand, I was a bit wobbly and dizzy as I stood the diaper making rubbing sounds as I moved so I grabbed onto a nearby table to steady myself while holding my head.

"Oh dear," Mona said with concern as she came up to me, I looked up at her and I was seeing double as she reached her hand up and felt my forehead.

"She is really hot," Mona said with more concern, which allowed me to let my guard down.

"I will call her mother and tell her she can't go home just yet and she will stay here until she is better. Luckily I know of a great vet." Mona said as she tugged my leash and I was lead out of the room.

I was hoping to be lead back to the boy's room upstairs so that I could crawl into bed and sleep after a bath, however, I had no such luck.

Mona led me to a new room, but this one was piled high with dirty clothes and it was very warm inside, what's worse was Rider and Tamer were in there as well, the 2 men instantly changed as we entered, their muscles bulged as they grew fur and made them turn into their huge wolf forms. The newly kidnapped young men or what they called 'puppies' had already been trained and sold by Mona and Roy and had claimed them as the puppies of me, Rider and Tamer, and when I mean they trained them, Rider and Tamer taught them how to survive as human pets and the many days I spent tied down and laying unmoving as they showed them where to suckle and lick a woman's body.

I still have a few bite marks that are healing, luckily there are no worries for scarring.

"This room is nice and warm, considering the blizzard outside the tower is much too cold, so you will be comfortable in here with your husbands," Mona said with a smile, then she took out a whistle and the sound caused Rider and Tamer to come up and sit happily in front of us with wagging tails and dripping slobbery tongues hanging out of their panting mouths with dripping snotty noses, I watched as Mona clipped my leash to their collars and secured them with locks.

"Good night," Mona said while she turned off the light with a smile and closed the door.

I was completely in the dark but I could hear Rider and Tamer standing up and heading back further into the room and since I was leashed to them I had to follow. "Come on Angel," Rider said comfortingly knowing how I feel. "Its alright were here for you." Rider joined. They used their hands to guide me into a little nest that they dug up in the piles of dirty clothes that wreaked but I didn't have a choice. I slowly sat down then laid out in a comfortable position in the nest, I felt them watching me in the dark and as soon as I was lying still and comfortable both of them nudged my legs apart and settle in between, instantly I felt them press their snouts to the diaper then just as quickly they began to tear it from my body with growls, they were a little rough but quick to open a hole in the diaper, most of it stayed on but now they were able to get to the pussy that belongs to them.

Once the hole was open enough I felt the cold, wet, and snotty noses press into the hole and sniff my still swollen aching pussy, I felt the cold snot get on my heated skin before they lashed out their long tongues rubbing more snot and slobber all over my cunt and into my pussy crevices flicking my clit quickly as hey licked with growls of dominance and happiness while they reached their hands up to squeeze and fondle my breasts

I laid there in submission afraid to do or say anything and my fever kept me in rooted to the spot, so I just closed my eyes and relaxed even though I had to get through a few orgasms but I was able to get to sleep.

THE NEXT DAY

I was awoken by Rider and Tamer getting up and they had pulled on my leash. I was still wearing the diaper but my pussy had been cleaned of the food and grease but I was now covered in slobber and snot.

Mona looked down at me and rested her hand on my forehead.

"Still got a fever, but that's ok we're taking you to see a vet today," Mona said as she pulled my leash to make me stand, I stood there as she happily used scissors to cut away the rest of the diaper leaving me naked.

"You smell so dirty. Your vet will have to give you a bath." Mona said as she leashed me to a lone leash from Rider and Tamer. She pulled my leash out of the room as Roy had already taken the wolves elsewhere.

Mona put on her winter coat and boots while I was given furry thigh-high werecat boots, furry werecat gloves that went up to my upper arm, a rubber butt plug with a furry cattail, furry werecat earmuffs that had werecat ears, and my body was left naked.

When Mona said Blizzard she meant it, there were 3 feet of snow as we exited the house and I began to shiver, the icy wind bit into my nudity as my nipples were kissed by snowflakes and the wind caressed my pussy.

"Well go on for a tumble, I love watching you play," Mona said behind me as I shivered before she pushed me forward into a deep bank of fresh snow that felt like a cold pillow, I was engulfed by snow as my legs were hanging out and thus I found myself stuck. My arms stuck to my sides and my legs were hindered by the boots.

"Awww. Look at you, having so much fun." I heard Mona muffled through the snow that was around me as I lightly struggled.

Suddenly I felt a cold ball explode against my pussy after my tail was flipped up then another ball, and another. Then I heard Mona's muffled laughing with the laughter of children.

"You kids love playing with Angel, don't you?" Mona said as more and more snowballs were hitting my splayed open pussy one by one. and I felt them on my clit as my heated skin melted the cold powder.

Suddenly the laughter got closer as my legs were held out and I felt monas familiar fingers open me up before snowball after snowball was pushed into my pussy and I was being stuffed with snow, I tried flailing at the cold but my boots hindered my movements as did those that were holding them and my voice was muffled by the snow. I felt Mona close my pussy around the snow and my legs were released and I felt cold water leaking from me giving me more chills.

"Oh, hello." I heard Mona say right before I felt a hot mouth and tongue begin devouring my pussy with happiness and hunger, I recognized the tongue and speed easily as I felt Angus happily savoring my pussy his owner let him grow a beard so it felt a bit scratchy but warm as he liked the cold water the dripped from me and when he suckled my clit it caused me to orgasm and squeeze the snow off and on until the balls were small enough they fell from me and I felt Angus devouring them joyfully.

"Come on we can't be late for your appointment," Mona said as she pulled me up from the snow after Angus had left and she had opened her car door in the front seat allowing me to slip inside the cold car with still disgusting seats. I shivered and hugged myself as she turned on the car and began blasting the A/C. "Sorry Angel, my heater doesn't work." She said with a happy smile.

I meowed in agreement as she closed the door and got in the driver's seat. I know I had gotten used to this lifestyle, I still want to escape and go home, but I know Mona would never let that happen, I am far too deep into this life, who knows what she is actually telling my family.

"Angel, I have spoken with your Father recently, he says that he got a job offer in Japan so I told him that you can stay here with us and he agreed, he was excited when I told him how happy you are here so he agreed to let you stay here with us, Your brother has already moved in with his new boyfriend who lives in the next state so I have already taken the liberty of having your guardianship changed to me and now you can stay here forever. Isn't that wonderful?" Mona said happily, I was shocked and horrified, now there wasn't anything I could do my family had left me and I was trapped here in this life.

My pussy was still throbbing so in fear I meowed in agreement. "Meowwww."

"Such a good girl," Mona said as she reached over to me and began petting my long pubic hair. I watched the community pass by as Mona continued to pet me over time getting deeper between my legs making me open them as she petted me fully and used her nails as well, eventually, she gave my hairy pussy lips a pat and squeeze just before she pulled into the driveway of a gated small house and in the front was a security guard.

"Hello, ma'am. Can I help you?" The security guard asked happily as he looked at me with an actual tender smile of endearing and it made me feel calm.

"My werecat here is running a bit of a fever," Mona said as she patted my pussy once again.

"Very well. Come on in." He said making the gate open.

"Thank you," Mona said as she drove her car up the long driveway to the large mansion of traditional architecture. I gazed in awe at the large Victorian house.

"Come on Angel we're here." She said as she helped me from the car. It was still cold and windy outside so Mona rushed us to the front door.

An old man answered the door, his face was fallen and droopy and he wore nothing but a white lab coat, the coat was closed but I could see his silhouette and he was naked, but what was most impressive was that he was short (incredibly short) but broad-shouldered, and looked very strong, but very handsome even if a little distinguished.

"Oh, what a beautiful pussy werecat." He said as he adjusted his glasses while looking at me, or more accurately my pussy as it was right in his line of sight since I was much taller than him. Mona held out my leash as the doctor grabbed my pudgy hips with his old and wrinkly hands,

"Such a fine skin," He said rubbing me before petting my long pubic hair.

"Soft fur too but it seems like she needs a shave." He said petting me before pressing his bony wrinkly finger to my clit then into my hole.

"It seems like she has a bit of a cold. Well, come along then." He said grabbing my leash and pulling me in the house that was filled with hot humid air and felt wonderful on my cold body. I heard the front door close behind me as I entered his house, it was a regal and expensive house with mink rugs, fancy chandeliers, foreign decor, tall exotic plants everywhere and nude artwork. While I looked around it took me all of 2 minutes to realize that Mona wasn't behind me.

"Come along, good kitty." The old man said as he led me into what looked like a doctor's office it had an original gynecologists chair, I stood there as he stripped himself of his lab coat and I saw his manhood, it was small and wrinkly and it looked like his balls had been cut off.

"Be a good kitty and hop up onto the exam table, you need to be examined." He said pulling my leash towards the chair, I didn't fight, though you think I could have but he was very strong, he was easily able to push me and lay me out on the chair, I watched as he removed one of my werecat gloves, he slowly walked behind my head and gently removed my earmuffs, he walked around me more dragging his hand along my body raising goosebumps on me before removing the other werecat glove, I watched him as he looked at my body hungrily and watching as he removed my boots and saw more of my skin raise and before I knew it I was just a naked woman, I didn't even notice when he had tied me down.

He sat down on a stool between my legs and I felt his breath on my pussy as he breathed on it directly and watched as I bloomed for him.

"Such a fine pussy, let's give it some love shall we?" He said before I heard an electric razor buzzing and then felt the vibration on my cunt as he began shaving off my pubic hair, he was slow and masterful and he moved my lips around to get deep into each crevice, he sometimes let the razor touch my swollen welt covered pussy letting vibrations ignite my pleasure, he moved my legs further apart to get in between my cunt and thigh, he hummed in happiness the entire time even when he gently removed the butt plug and shaved in between my glute cheeks and let the vibrations tickle my sphincter. ( imagine the Courage the cowardly wolf episode where COurage was shaved by cousin Fred. The movements were just like that)

"So beautiful." He said happily before turning off the razor and setting it aside, he pulled down a showerhead and gently pulsed warm water over my pussy letting all of the hairs fall deliwerecately away until I was clean, he then picked up a speculum and gently pressed it to my hole inserting it I felt the warm metal before he opened it to see my cervix.

"And a beautiful cervix to boot." He complimented as I saw his glazed eyes staring at my pussy.

"It's so cute I could just kiss it." He said happily.

"Now let's take your temperature," he said excitedly as he took out an oral probe thermometer, I could only watch as he pushed the oral probe into my pussy and I felt it slowly enter my cervix, I moaned in pleasure and slight pain at the intrusion, I heard him moan at my moaning.

"Yes, feel it my pretty pussy." He said happily as he watched me, it took a minute before the machine beeped and he slowly pulled out the probe before gently thrusting back in he chuckled as I moaned again and he gently thrust.

"Such a good pussy." He said completely pulling out the probe then the speculum

"But it seems that you have a fever." He said not even talking to me but just talking directly to my pussy.

"Your owner must not take very good care of you." He said as he rubbed his hands together with what smelt like lavender oil before he began rubbing my cunt with one hand and the other pressed 2 fingers inside while the thumb gently massaged my clit getting the oil all over me and he was generous in massaging it into my sensitive skin. I felt his oily fingers press the oil into my G-spot and lathering my inner pussy with the warm oil.

"Let's start your treatment with a good massage." He said as he was slowly getting rougher with his hands, I was moaning and sweating at the erotic feeling of his hands working my pussy with the best massage I've ever gotten. His hands moved with smoother grace, he switched gears on me when he took both sides of my pussy lips and began squeezing them as if they were the cheeks of a face.

"Oh, you are just the cutest pussy ever." He squealed happily rubbing his nose on my clit.

I was breathing heavily as his thumbs began squeezing my clit while he massaged my lips.

"Your drooling." He said fingering a dribble from my hole.

"Poor thing you must be hungry." He said happily before he pressed his lips to my clit in a gentle kiss, his fingers held open my lips as he just sat there kissing my clit. I felt light suction but he never pulled it in his mouth he was just pressing kisses to it.

"Aren't you, you pretty little kitty." He chuckled before continuing to kiss it.

"No thank you," I answered habitually. He chuckled deeply while pressing a long kiss to my clit giving it vibrations.

"Your owner thinks I was talking to her. The pussy is the only thing that matters." He said before giving me a long lick savoring my flavor.

"Mmmm." He hummed before letting me go, I looked down as he was standing up he stared at my pussy with passion, hunger, and appreciation.

"Don't you worry little pussy, I'm going to feed you so much until your so full you will need a nap." He said as he went to a rope and pulled it causing a light ding resounding, then a door opened and in walked a man, this man was overbearingly tall, incredibly muscular, and as handsome as a movie star or male stripper, but what was most incredible was his long, thick throbbing cock and large blue balls, his body glistened with oil as he stared intensely at me, not my pussy, my face, and his intense green-eyed gaze made me relax and be at peace. His handsome face was smooth and flawless while his hair was just above his ears and lightly hung in his face. He walked up to me and stood between my legs as the doctor came up and began pumping the God of a man's dick then I watched him aim right at my pussy, I couldn't see his dick from my vantage point but I felt it, as soon as it touched my hole and pressed inside I felt that it had grown thick, hot, and pulsating.

"OH YES." He moaned in happiness as he watched his dick disappear inside of my pussy as my body swallowed the monster of a cock, the man stayed unmoving but squinted with a smile aimed at me as I went bug-eyed and wide-open mouth at the incredible feeling.

"Such a perfect pussy." the doctor said as he watched the dick disappear inside of my perfect pussy as his tip kissed my open cervix.

"Now then, time to feed the pussy." He said guiding the man to pulling him out and lightly thrusting back in.

"Nice and easy. Virgin pussies are the best." He moaned, I felt the doctor grab my cunt and his thumbs went to my clit and massaged it roughly but gently.

"Good kitty." He moaned as he watched my pussy swallow his dick while the man squinted in concentration.

"And now..." He said as I felt him pick up speed as my arousal was hitting its peak.

"...Eat." The doctor said happily as the man shuddered and leaned over me holding onto the table while I felt thick glops of semen fill my womb while my body spasmed in orgasm sucking his dick of everything he has to offer.

"Good pussy eat up." The doctor said rubbing my stomach on top of my womb, while the man was not moving, the doctor was massaging my clit making my orgasm draw out and suck him dry, I laid there as he fed my pussy for who knows who long but he made sure that his balls were empty.

If anyone has ever told you that your body will react to the person you're meant to be with, you should definitely believe them. My body had never felt so alive and welcoming as it was devouring the godly dick that fed my pussy, the man stared down at me I knew he felt it too.

I laid back in pleasure as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Such a good kitty~" I heard and saw both the man and the doctor fade into blackness as they stared at me before I was out like a light.

\-------------------------------------------------

I woke up to warmth, comfort, and fur. My mind immediately went to the dirty laundry room with Rider and Tamer but I didn't smell dirty laundry, I smelt lavender. I opened my eyes to see that I had been laid out on a canopy bed, incense was burning in the room and the bed I was on was covered in satin sheets with a fur blanket on top of my belly, my breasts and pussy were out in the open my limbs were free of any restraints as my hands laid over my belly and on top of the fur. I felt like a Princess compared to the life I had with Mona.

However, the old doctor was currently nose deep in my pussy and was sucking my clit while his fingers massaged my g-spot. The man was wearing a butler speedo and standing to the side with a cup and saucer of tea in his hands.

"Aw, your owner is awake now so our alone time is over, but it's ok we can have more fun later on tonight when she falls asleep again." I heard him whisper to my pussy.

"I had fun giving you a bath and giving you treatment while she slept, Your the best pussy I've ever treated." He said before sliding off the bed to stand but he stared at my shaking pussy with a smile. I could have closed my legs, but the way he made me feel, I felt safe, appreciated, loved, and cared for, it was as if I felt so at home. I felt very daring as I kept my legs open allowing this old doctor to stare at my abused perfect pussy.

"Ok sweety if you insist. I will keep kissing you." He said sliding back onto the bed and back to my pussy that welcomed him as if he was returning home, he wrapped his arms around my legs before pressing his hot lips back to my clit and he continued making out with it as if it was a mouth.

"Mmm. You love it when I kiss you don't you?" He chuckled kissing me more, I laid there silent and listened while gently smiling.

"I could keep you here forever if I could." He said continuing his kisses, I moaned at his words.

"And we can kiss day and night..." more kisses that made me hum in pleasure.

"And I can feed you forever..." He said happily.

Suddenly I ringing made me jump in surprise and it made him stop his kissing.

"Oh, its time to socialize. You need to familiarise yourself with other pussies." He said petting my pussy and talking directly to her getting up and putting on his lab coat. I watched him pull in a gurney from a random door and set it up next to the bed.

"Now your still feverish so you need to rest but you can at least socialize," he said looking at my pussy while the man had set down the tea and come over to pick me up making goosebumps cover me at his touch, he moved me to the gurney where he laid me out and easily separated my legs making me hold them in the open position.

"You need some fresh air if you're going to get better my sweet kitten." The doctor chuckled, my body was tied down to the gurney so I could not fall off.

"This is my butler Richard, but I call him Dick, you may call on him when you're hungry my Princess." The doctor said flicking my clit happily as Dick looked at me and winked

"Alright, here we go." He said as he rolled the gurney out of the bedroom and down the halls, the exact route was lost to me as the interior design of the house was strange no matter where I looked, nude model paintings and sculptures, large exotic plants, and antique architecture.

"And here we are." He said as he pushed me into a very large ballroom it had wall to wall plants and trees, and more crowding the center of the room while the air was very warm and smelt tropical, I felt it on my pussy as waves of heat lovingly caress my open pussy and I slowly began to sweat and leak and it felt wonderful.

He led the gurney into the room where he stopped at a small hut, it only had a roof that was tied up to the trees while under it was a hammock-like chair.

"This will be your spot." He said untying me as Dick helped me up. He picked me up and carried me once again sitting me down in the hammock chair, my butt was only half a foot from the ground, he tied my legs to the tree to keep them open and let my pussy get fresh air while anyone that walked by could see my pussy clearly and easily.

"There we go, all comfy cozy?" He said kneeling down to my pussy and petting my cunt quickly.

"I will come and get you in a few hours. You will feel better in no time." He said pressing a kiss to my pussy as if he was saying goodbye to his wife.

"I know beautiful I miss you already too." He said kissing me again before patting me one last time and standing up before he walked away.

"Dick you stay here, she is my prized possession now and I want her well guarded." The doctor said to the butler who stood at attention, he only nodded silently in submission.

The doctor nodded then walked away, I laid there alone feeling the warm air caress my open pussy as I stared at Dick.

"If you're looking for me to help you, I'm sorry but I can't," Dick said looking at me in the corner of his eye.

"I've never been made to fuck a patient that has felt as good as you, but he is my grandfather, and I owe him my life. I can talk to him about this later but for now, I can only do as I am told." He said gently.

"It's ok. I've been through worse, this feels like the royal treatment in heaven compared to where I currently live. But thank you, if you can help keep me here that will be enough for me." I said feeling strange to talk for once and to hear my own voice. Dick only nodded and went back to standing at attention.

"I wonder who else is in here?" I thought as I relaxed into the warmth of the hammock, after a few minutes I was getting bored so I began to drift to sleep.

That is until I heard a rustling. I looked around as I saw the tree leaves moving. I said nothing in fear but watched and to my surprise, a simple house werecat came out.

I breathed a sigh of relief and smiled I would wave but my hands were tied down too.

I somehow knew it was going to come to this because the werecat was sniffing the air and slowly was coming closer and closer its eyes trained on my open pussy.

I could only watch as the werecat sniffed my pussy and began to use its barbed tongue to lick me. Then one by one other werecats came out too and they all gathered around me to take a lick from my pussy.

After a few minutes, about 10 werecats were gathered and licking me but a light growl caused each of them to run away, I was afraid once again especially since the growl was loud like big werecat loud.

I sometimes hate it when I'm right, out from the bushes came an elderly lanky male werelion, his mane was proud and a little grey and face was tired and intrigued. I couldn't do anything as this majestic king of a werecat slowly walked up to my open pussy and smelt the saliva of his fellow werecats, I could tell his interest was caught as he decided to follow I endured my shaking body as he lashed out his long tongue and took pleasure in licking me my clit caught on his tastebuds as did my inner skin. It felt wonderful.

Just as he said he came back a while later, but at that time my pussy had been licked into orgasm 6 times, the male werelion had even tried to mount me but I noticed that his penis had been cut off, but what was left was just the right size of a human penis, So he mounted over my tied up body and pointed his little stub right at my hole and I felt it right at my entrance then I felt him push it in it was thick, long, and hard. I felt it reach my cervix I breathed heavily at the feeling he used his declawed paws on my legs to pull me closer as he thrust, he purred loudly at the feeling than before long he pulled me all the way onto him and I felt a long spray of hot liquid coat the inside of my womb. He huffed in happiness.

It was at this time that the old doctor had returned.

"Awww, look Vantu decided to feed you for me." He said as he watched the male werelion walk away.

He knelt down and looked at my spasming pussy that was lightly dripping werelion sperm.

"Oh well. I missed you anyway and we can still play when I take you back to your room." He said taking a baby wipe and wiped my pussy and clit clean before he presses some needy kisses to my clit.

"Your such a good girl." He complimented. I laid there in silence as he took a few minutes to make out with my pussy.

"Now then let's go back," he said untying me and helping me back onto the gurney. I wasn't all that focused on the trip back to the room all I could feel was my womb was sloshing of human and werelion sperm.

I spent 3 days at that regal mansion with the elderly doctor, each day would I would wake up and the doctor would ignore me but focus solely on my pussy as if she was her own person the funny thing is that I was never fed but I would never get hungry or thirsty. I woke up each day bathed and feeling rejuvenated. He never mentioned what treatment he gave me only that he gave it to me at night while I slept.

On the third day, he checked my temperature again and found that I was better and healthy again.

So now, I am sitting in a chair fresh and clean, my naked body was shining with oil, gold jewelry, and pearls dangled from a choker around my neck, my breasts popped through the waterfall of jewelry and they were too short to cover my pussy. I had matching bracelets and anklets on along with a diadem.

The doctor was kneeling in front of me with his mouth on my pussy again.

"Do come back and see me again my beauty, you are the best patient I've ever had." He said in between kisses.

I watched silently as I had grown to love being here, it was cleaner and nicer then Mona's house and I got treated better too. I felt a little bite on my bite as he had taken my clit into his mouth a sucking deeply. I cringed as he suckled hard and began to pull away stretching my clit before it popped from his mouth and it swelled considerably.

Then the front door open and in came Mona and Roy with Rider and Tamer on leashes.

"Ack, what are you doing bring those animals into my sacred domain?" The doctor growled in disgust at Rider and Tamer and honestly, I agreed.

"Sorry Doctor they have been missing Angel so I brought them along," Mona said as Roy clipped my leash to my chocker letting Rider and Tamer come close and immediately attack my oiled and swollen clit.

"NO, don't let those monsters defile that pussy it is far too pure." He cried out ready to attack the wolves but 2 white scrubs dressed men came out of nowhere and held him back.

"Now now, Doctor this young kitty is the wife of those wolves we can't change it." One of them said as he sedated the doctor before dragging him off.

Rider and Tamer both licked my pussy with hunger.

I decided to try.

The wolf's leashes were pulled making mine be pulled as well.

"Mona?" I asked making her look at me with raging eyes.

"Can I stay here?" I begged, if I could choose I would have loved to stay, I prefer werecats anyway.

"Please, I love being around other werecats." I tried and begged.

However, my leash was tugged harshly and I was grabbed by the back of my neck then thrown into the back of the car with Rider and Tamer.

"So your not happy with us huh?" Mona said as she slammed the door, she and Roy got into the front seats as Rider laid across my belly and Tamer laid between my legs eeping them open as they both licked my clean, shaved and oiled pussy.

Mone drove with rage and I grew more scared by the moment.

"So living with me in my house isn't good enough for you huh?" She drove with rage and anger.

"So I shall show you what life would be like without me, you ungrateful brat," she shouted as I shook in fear the wolf's tongues weren't doing anything to distract me from my fear.

I stayed silent mostly except or a silent 'sorry' but the only reply I got for that was 'Oh you will be.' but it was said by Roy.

Now I was even more scared.

The ride felt like forever but we finally stopped at what looked like a large gate.

Mona stormed out of the car and Roy just gently got out, the door behind me was opened and I was yanked out, Mona slammed the door shut behind me keeping Rider and Tamer inside, I looked at the gate for a moment to see small homeless huts and tents, fires in barrels, and people walking around in ratty torn clothes.

Suddenly my diadem was torn from my head and turned to look at Mona right before a security guard attached 2 thick metal cuffs to my wrists as the bracelets were removed 2 other guards were removing my anklets and replacing them with more metal cuffs while Mona had unclipped the pearl choker letting another guard clip on a thin metal ring around my neck with a wolf tag, I was completely naked once again.

"Is this a permanent drop off?" One of the guards asked Mona as a leash was attached to my collar.

"I hope not. Hopefully, this will just be a training exercise." Mona said as she handed Roy the jewelry then took my leash just as a small doorway gate was opened and she led me inside.

"This Angel is the homeless community. It is where the stray pets live that decided they are not happy with their families so they are dropped off here." Mona said as we were let through another small gate.

"Why am I here?" I cried trying to cover my clean naked and oiled body that was being stared at my the males as there were no women in sight.

"Because you asked to not live with me so if you truly want to not live with me then you will live here as a stray." She said as she took me deeper into the community and then right next to a large building, it was a long alleyway with huts and tents everywhere, each one had men all milling about, Mona led me down the alley as each man looked at me then followed my every move.

"Here we are," Mona said making me look to find a filthy mattress in the center of the Alley underneath a tented hut of a man with matted hair, torn clothes and dirt everywhere he had a dazed look in his eyes with foam coming from his mouth. He was a bulky handsome man that looked well fed for a homeless man.

"This is Cedric, he is my previous pet. He chose not to live with us and he has been living out here for the past 5 years." Mona said as Cedric got down on his hands and knees and crawled towards us, foamed dripped from his mouth along the way and I felt disgusted.

"It was a year after I left him here that he wanted to come home, however, he had already contracted stray syndrome and pseudorabies." She said patting his head making him nudge his head into her hand.

"Pseudorabies?" I asked as he looked at me as some of his foam dripped on my foot.

"Similar to rabies but it isn't deadly." She said as she patted his head.

"Now then, I brought you a new playmate, Cedric," Mona said as she pushed me down to the mattress.

"What?" I asked looking up at her while she gave me a devious smile and with great strength, I was down on the mattress.

"Mona?" I asked as she got behind me holding my shoulders so I could lay down on the mattress.

"We did this before ANgel and you helped Tamer become a better wolf didn't you?" She said twisting the mattress to point at Cedric.

"But he has a disease?" I said as tears fell from my eyes.

"Yes, and he is going to infect that clean, perfect, prim, virgin pussy of yours." She said as I felt gritty hands touch my legs, I looked down to find Cedric smiling and drooling foam as he looked at me

"You've already done this before with a wolf, Angel, You might as well help Cedric." She said petting my head.

"Who knows if you heal him we can take him home and you will have a playmate." She said happily, She looked down at me with an angry glare.

"So open your legs." She threatened.

I gulped in fear before looking down at Cedric and slowly I opened my legs, I saw Cedric appear in between them and my scent caught his attention just like Tamer. He sniffed the air and looked right at my center, he began to drool more as he crawled towards me.

"Use your perfect pussy Angel to bring this mangy wolf back to health like a good kitty," Mona said from behind me, I watched as Cedric got closer, he looked directly at my pussy that was dripping and shaking in fear, I could only watch as a thick cloud of saliva foam dripped from his mouth and directly onto my clit, I felt disgusting.

I watched as his foam bubbled on my clit and I could only watch as he made quick work of his pants and pulling out his thick, long, hard, purple penis, it had a bulbous head that i could barely see from inside his foreskin what I could also see was smegma sticking out from it as well.

"Just look at that filthy disgusting penis. He is going to enjoy infected the pussy of yours and I'll bet he has lice too, though you have no hair I will bet they will feel good trying to infest your bald pussy and they will even enjoy getting in your hair too." Mona said happily. I would think she was farther away now but I was too focused on the infected, disease-ridden, disgusting homeless man coming towards me.

I laid there and watched as he opened his mouth and incased my pussy with his foamy mouth, I felt disgusted... but he was sucking, licking and lightly biting me, his tongue went in my hole, he used one of his gritty fingers to flick my clit when he removed himself.

I watched with short breaths as he pointed his purple filthy cock at my pussy, he made slow and hard work of pushing it deep within me, I felt his foreskin move along my walls and the smegma getting smushed along my insides.

I laid there in pleasure as he began to pump himself then I felt his mouth attach to one of my nipples, he suckled on it pulling milk from me as my nipple pulled in his foamy saliva, he was working slow as if he was enjoying his treat and I could do nothing to stop him, especially when he orgasmed and filled my womb with his infected sperm.

I had orgasmed with him so my body was sucking him, I looked to the side to look at mona but I found her gone but the other homeless men were all looking at me with their own dicks in their hands each one purple, thick, and gross.

But I knew I would have to heal each one.

5 months later.

Mona and Roy led Rider and Tamer through the homeless community they were sniffing along until they finally caught her scent.

I was asleep when they found me and what woke me up was 2 familiar long hot tongues licking my pussy, I looked up at Mona who was looking down at me, I was still naked but now covered in filth, my pussy had dried sperm around it from the night before but I had gotten used to cleaning it daily with a cloth I had found and gathered rainwater or melted snow. Next to me was Cedric who had stopped showing signs of pseudorabies a week after I arrived and has even gotten to talking now, he laid next to me but awoke when he heard wolves and when he saw my pussy being licked by 2 wolves I saw him get that horny happy face.

Mona, however, was beaming, her smile was bright because she was staring right at my swollen belly. I was 5 months pregnant ut considering I had let multiple men clean their penises with my perfect pussy I don't know who the father is.

"You need to be cleaned again, so I hope you are ready to come with us? I will even let you stay with the doctor for a few days to get cleaned up." Mona offered.

I bowed my head towards her on my knees with my legs open still letting Rider and Tamer lick me happily.

"Meowww" I replied in submission, Cedric followed suit bowing on his knees and giving a submissive "Ruff"

"Very good." She said.

Cedric sat next to me in the car and held open my pussy lips as he watched happily while Rider and Tamer licked me with need. My pussy hair had grown out again and had been infected with lice, and fleas and unfortunately so has my head.

"Here we are," Mona said. She helped me get out and kept Cedric and the wolves inside the car, then I watched with interest as Cedric and Tamer attacked Cedric crotch of his pants so he was quick to pull out his dick and balls that probably still had my juice on them so Rider and Tamer went to work licking the clean.

"Come on Angel. The Doctor has been waiting for your return." Mona said pulling my leash towards the familiar large mansion.

I was still filthy and pregnant so who knows what will happen now.

"I heard that he has been the same wince you left, he won't even take any other patients now," Mona said ringing his doorbell.

At first, I was expecting him so I was surprised to find a young naked curly redhaired woman answering the door.

"Is this her?" She asked Mona.

"Yes this is ANgel the perfect pussy," Mona said as she handed the woman my leash.

"Very good thank you, Mona." The woman said. Mona patted my messy hair before walking away when she got in the car I saw my 3 husbands barking and howling at the window.

Suddenly my collar was unhooked from my neck. I looked at the woman who smiled at me gently.

"Come on in Angel," She said happily but she didn't touch me.

I was lead through the house, I can only imagine what the Doctor will do to me in this state.

I was lead to the jungle ballroom, where everywhere I turned was a woman tied up and getting her pussy licked by werecats. They all looked at me as I passed but even more was the werecats had caught my scent and as I walked they abandoned their pussies and followed me.

Up on the band stage of the ballroom where a pallet of pillows and blanket had been laid out was the werelion Vantu with the doctor he looked sad and lost as he sat petting Vantu who was busy licking the doctors limp dick.

"Doctor look who has returned to you." The woman said pushing me forwards. I walked up the stage as the werecats followed me as the werelion stopped to look at me as well making the Doctor look.

I watched his face light up with happiness, but the Vantu wanted to go first, he came up to my pussy wanting to lick me but my scent put him off so instead he pushed my butt to make me walk towards the left of the stage I walked in the direction I was lead coming to a large lavender-scented pool of water. I looked for only a moment when one final push made me go in.

I swam up to the surface and rubbed my face next thing I know I was turned towards a black-haired woman and then another blonde woman appeared on my other side, they were quick to take up 4 rags and rubbed the lavender soap scented water all over my body cleaning me diligently.

I haven't been clean in months so this was heaven.

They used special brushes to brush the tangles from my hair and out came lice and fleas as well.

"This water is also specially mediwerecated to instantly kill fleas and lice too." One of them said.

They cleaned me from head to toe until I was almost sparkling.

They helped me out of the pool and dried me quickly, Though my hair was still wet I'm the Doctor wouldn't mind.

I stood before him again the werelion was still with him and he wanted a turn first, so the women led me to the pallet were I happily laid down and spread my legs in the direction of the werelion I propped a pillow behind my back so that I could watch.

The old werelion sniffed my open pussy then easily took his tongue and began to lick me with passion and fervor, and it was only the werelions' approval that he needed, Vantu laid down as he licked happily as 2 werelion cubs came from the bushes and they sniffed at my breasts I laid there quietly as they attached their young mouths to my breasts and began to eat.

Yup, I prefer werecats.

After I was cleaned by Vantu and my breasts were emptied by the cubs the Doctor wanted a turn, I held my legs open as he came up to me or should I say my pussy.

"You've changed since the last time I saw you have you gotten pregnant my love?" he said rubbing my belly before flicking my clit.

"Your owner's owner is a horrible woman," He said flicking my clit more.

"But don't worry I will take care of you now," he said dazedly before leaning down and began making out with my pussy with more passion and hunger then he ever had before.

It was a month later that I was awakened by talking.

"Doctor?" I heard making me wake up and look to see the woman she was now in a conservative maids uniform. I was laying ith the doctor my body had been bathed multiple times and the Doctor had been treating me for any disease or illness I might have caught at the homeless community and each day I feel cleaner and cleaner, my final blood test will come back today to hopefully say that I am all clean and all better.

I was wrapped up in the fur blanket that felt wonderful on my naked body. The Doctor had allowed me to wear a simple dress during the day that looked like a nurse uniform but I was only allowed the dress and nothing more and it had a zipper in the front.

"What is it?" The Doctor asked as he sat up from my pussy in annoyance.

"That woman is here with her 2 wolves to pick up Angel." The redhaired maid said she had become a good friend to me since I came here.

The Doctor picked up my old collar and instantly I got scared he heard my gasp in fear and smiled before petting my bald pussy.

"Easy Angel, it's alright." He said gently finally looking at my face.

"Give this to her and tell her Angel died from Rabies," He said handing my collar to the redhaired maid as he continued to pet my pussy.

"With pleasure Doctor and thank you." She said happily.

I waited for a fight, a barge into the house, wolves barking madly through the house to find me, anything that would destroy my safe haven.

But the next thing I know the redhaired maid came back in with a smile.

"It is done Doctor, she began crying as did the young man Cedric but they left and hopefully never to return again." She said happily.

I was still laying in bed as The Doctor was putting on his lab coat.

"Very good, you may kiss her if you like." He said not looking at either of us but taking his cart of vials and beakers and left the room.

"Oh thank you, sir." She giggled happily before she came over to the bed, I got comfortable and watched with a smile at her happiness while she settled in between my legs and quickly began making out with my pussy, her lips were soft as she kissed me matching well with the sensitive skin of my pussy.

She hummed in happiness vibrating my clit as I dozed back to sleep after I orgasmed.

Oh yeah, I was in heaven.


End file.
